Falling For You
by Taralynn10
Summary: Richard Grayson is the most handsome, popular guy at UCLA who was a player through and through. But what happens when he meets a girl he can't have? & what happens when this girl finds out his most precious secret, maybe she has one of her own.. R&SF 4EV
1. Love at first sight?

Richard Grayson was the man of every girl's wildest dreams and he knew it. He was gorgeous, smart, and rich but the biggest player you could ever meet. There wasn't a girl in this world that could resist his charm right? Wrong.

It was Friday and Richard and his best friend Roy were walking to the library to get their work done before class that day.

"Uh, why did Professor Cox have to make us write _another_ essay before the weekend? He definitely doesn't want us having fun on our long waited 3 day weekend from this hell hole," Roy exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah I know but this break will be worth all the shit we've done this semester, just be glad we get our degrees when we're done," Richard replied, trying to find the bright side in this future tedious assignment.

The boys entered the library scanning a place suitable to complete their paper.

"Let's go in the back corner, anything will distract me from this so let's make this as boring as possible…" signed Roy.

"Okay sounds g—" Richard's mouth dropped the moment they saw the tables behind a bookshelf, one table in particular in which the most beautiful girl he ever saw sit studying the material in front of her.

"You okay man?" Roy noticed the unfinished sentence and patted him on the back and faced the direction Richard's eyes were glued on.

"Ooooohhhh I see what's up" Roy smiled teasingly at his best friend and to Richard's surprise, walked up to the stunning girl.

"Hey, my name's Roy you're quite the hottie why haven't I seen you around cutie?" Roy confidently stated to the girl who looked up at the distraction.

Richard was fuming at this point, amazed how his friend could take what was his right in front of him! Even though he never talked nor seen her before the moment he saw her, he knew she would be his. He wanted to go yank Roy down by his collar and tell him to scram but he couldn't move a muscle nor comprehend what he was going to do next. He was mesmerized by her instantaneously and he knew he had to have her, no matter what.

"Uh, I just transferred here and if you don't mind I have work to do" the girl replied and immediately returned to her work.

"Oh.." Roy said, shocked at the rejection.

Life sprang into Richard's legs with the hope of charming her himself, taking him over to Roy and forcefully pushing him back and glaring at him with his ice blue eyes sending the message to Roy, loud & clear.

"Sorry about my friend, he's a little pushy sometimes" Richard apologized hoping his first impression of sincerity would win her over from the start.

"It's okay." She replied softly and Richard examined her true beauty up close. She had super long, auburn hair, soft complexion and the most amazing green eyes he had ever laid eyes on. He hadn't even realized she had looked down so quickly, returning to her studies as if not even fazed by his presence.

"So.. what's your name?" Richard asked, hoping to start a conversation with this exotic girl.

"Kori. Kori Anders" Kori replied, not even looking up.

The very mention of her name sent shivers down his spine and a fluttering sensation in his chest, he looked down to see goose bumps on his arms and realized how strange this was. He had never felt so compelled to be next to somebody, especially someone he just met. He never felt so not in control, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Very nice to meet you Kori my name is Richard Grayson, could I sit down? I'd like to get to know you." Richard desperately wanted to be closer to her, a gravitational pull or something, whatever it was, it was strong.

"Ha," Kori smiled which had Richard gazing at her even more longingly "I think I've heard all I need to know about you Richard Grayson."

Taken aback and worried, Richard asked, "Well, what have you heard?"

Kori sighed, "You're the biggest player on campus, you sleep with a new girl every week and you're a heart breaker. Pretty much enough to know that I don't want to be around you. Sorry but I'm here to get my degree not fall for a player who's going to treat me like a score."

And with that she packed up her stuff, got up and began walking away.

Richard watched her as she left, her hips swaying slightly and he completely checked her out. She was perfect and he was so shocked at her response and for once in his life he was so ashamed at his player reputation. Sure the guys had respect for him and he was the most popular guy at UCLA, he was irresistible so why wasn't this girl falling for his charm? He knew he could get any girl he wanted, anytime but why was this one such a challenge?

Pride hurt and her angelic face stuck in her head, Richard whispered to himself "You will be mind Kori Anders, if it is the last thing I do."

The chase is on.


	2. Second place & outta luck

Richard looked around campus for what seemed an eternity. He was worried sick he wouldn't find her. What am I gonna do? This is a huge campus what if I don't see her again? These thoughts storming through the smitten young man as he scanned the hallway for the girl who had blown him off, the only girl to ever blow him off.

Richard's heart fluttered the moment his eyes laid on the face of a familiar red headed beauty walking towards the parking lot. Instantaneously he quickly jogged over to where she was and stopped her from taking another step.

"Hey..again what a coincidence seeing you twice in a day haha.." Richard chuckled nervously, "how are you liking the campus?"

"Yeah it's great" Kori half smiled towards him, truly examining his own god like features. Richard certainly was every woman's dream. Muscular build, light blue eyes that could melt any heart. 'Get a hold of yourself Kori, he's a player, nothing more'. Kori scolded to herself.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Richard stated it took all his confidence to say that line, hoping for the best possible response.

"Look Richard, you seem..nice but I'm not looking for a guy right now and definitely not looking to be some player's fuck toy for the night so thanks, but no thanks." Kori tried explaining politely but seriously. Every instinct was screaming for her to accept but her pride wouldn't have it.

While she was talking a familiar annoying voice caught his attention, it was Xavier his football rival. Richard was the starting QB for UCLA and Xavier was always right behind him as the secondary. They were sworn rivals and rivals compete over everything, including pretty girls. Xavier was talking to his buddies and was pointing towards Kori, I guess he noticed how especially gorgeous she was like he did.

Worry swept over Richard as he saw Xavier beginning to approach. 'Over my dead body Xavier' Richard hisses in thought to himself, the very thought of him touching her made his blood boil.

"Let me walk you to your car," Richard said politely with the most handsome smile he could muster as he touched her back and led her in the opposite direction until Xavier walked right in front of them.

"Hey, haven't seen you around. I just wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and it would make me happy if you would...go on a date with me? Xavier genuinely stated to Kori. Xavier was no Richard but he was incredibly handsome nonetheless. He had black spiky hair, like Richard's except not as thick, and dark brown eyes.

A small blush spread across Kori's soft features which definitely caught the attention of Richard who was glaring daggers in Xavier's direction.

"Back off Xavier, I asked her first so go fuc—" Richard started, interrupted by Kori.

"I'd love to" Kori replied absolutely shocking Richard to no end.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 8, can I have your number to let you know when I'm coming?" Xavier asked sweetly, trying hard to give the beauty a great first impression.

The two exchanged numbers while Richard stood there, frozen. He wanted to rip Xavier's face off at that moment but he knew he would have to wait until Kori left because he didn't want any more reason for her to not want him.

"Well, see you around Richard and Xavier I'll see you tonight." Kori smiled which made tingles go down Richard's spine realizing he was smiling as well as she walked to her car, got in and drove away.

"WHAT THE FUCKWAS THAT XAVIER!" Richard screamed in his face.

"I got a pretty lady's phone number, that's what's up" Xavier sneered, rubbing in Richard's rejection even deeper.

"So sorry Richard but not every girl wants you, especially the most beautiful one on campus, haha your loss." Xavier teased which drove Richard into a rage.

Richard punched Xavier square in the mouth as Xavier fell over on the ground.

"Enjoy your minimal time with her Xavier because I promise you and swear on everything I have that she will be mine." Richard warned as he got into his black Charger and sped off with Kori's beautiful image still stuck in his head.

It was about midnight and Richard still couldn't sleep. His mind was on Kori, as it had been since their first encounter that day. He had never felt this way about anybody before, he would do _anything_ to have her. 'What's going on with you Richard?' he questioned to himself, 'Kori…' the very mention of her name triggered millions of butterflies tickling his stomach.

"I have to have her" Richard thought, "I just have to."

_Richard awoke abruptly due to a sudden noise outside his room. Flustered, he got up to open the door when his mouth dropped._

_There she was. Standing so perfectly the way she does, in his bedroom doorway. Wondering what she could be doing here he opened his mouth to speak only to have her finger stop it from occurring. _

"_Do not say a word" Kori softly said getting closer as she crept nearer to where he stood._

_Kori stepped up closer to him and locked her lips to his in an enchanting embrace that was sending Richard's hormones over the edge. The two were in the passionate kiss until Kori broke free and purred in his ear "take me.." _

_Another word need not be spoken as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall, hard. She could feel his hard member against her soft area and slightly moaned, driving Richard crazy. They were in a heated make out as his hands explored her perfectly proportioned body, exploring his new territory. _

_He touched her stomach and began softly massaging upwards and without warning cupped both of her breasts in his hands. Loosing all control Richard ripped her shirt off exposing her bra covered treasures as he reached for the back of her bra to un strap the barrier of his prize._

_Just the sight of her breasts made him want to orgasm but he knew that would come next. He lowered his head down and began suckling her breasts providing maximum pleasure from her as he could feel her hands running through his hair. He sucked on one breast while massaging the other with his free hand._

_He wanted more, she was driving him over the edge._

_He continued supporting her up and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down, kissing farther down her body as they got comfortable. _

"_Take me Richard" Kori purred once again, sending shivers down Richard's spine once again._

_Richard took off Kori's buckle of her pants and began sliding her pants down her long, luxuriously perfect legs, feeling them all the way down. 'Oh god' Richard thought to himself, 'this is it'. Richard tossed her panties to the side while removing his own clothing quickly, not wasting anytime. _

_He positioned himself at her entrance and looked into her longing emerald eyes, he slowly began sliding himself into her watching the reaction on her face not wanting to hurt her. _

_She winced at the size of his manhood but began feeling the euphoria of him being inside her. He slowly pushed himself all the way inside her and began thrusting into her. Immediately she began moaning and grasping anything she could. "Faster Richard, please give it to me harder". Her wish was his command. He started thrusting harder and deeper into her core making her cry out his name which made his euphoric state even more pleasurable. _

_Richard was in heaven at this point, feeling her walls contracting around his throbbing member pumping in and out of her as fast and as hard as he could._

"_RICHARD! OH RICHARD" she moaned in his ear making him all the more motivated to make this memorable for her._

_Richard was performing at record pace repeatedly pounding into her body deep into her core hitting her sweet spot over and over again._

"_Oh Kori… you feel so good… so tight…I'm so close" Richard panted between his strokes wanting her to moan his name again._

_Finally he felt her contracting walls tighten around his dick and he knew she was experiencing her orgasm and at that thought alone, he spilled his seed into her body. It felt so perfect, so right. He had never been this happy in his life, 'I love you Kori' Richard whispered in her ear wishing and longing to hear the words spoken back in return._

"_Richard… I—" _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Richard's alarm went off jolting the teenager out of his blissful dream.

"What the hell!" Richard yelled out loud aggravated that it was only a dream; he truly believed he wasn't dreaming and was mad to awake to the harsh reality, Kori didn't want him.

It took Richard an hour to get ready and head off to his first class but his mind was on Kori the entire time, recalling every second of the precious dream he had of her. More importantly, of the three words he had never said to any girl that he said to the woman of and in his dreams. He had known her, not even know just met, for a day but he honestly would give up anything to be with her. This really scared him.

What did everybody think? Richard's a poor victim of love at first sight, but will Kori even give him the time of day?

Other characters will be introduced next chapter, let's see what happens on Kori and Xavier's first date, & what will Richard do about it?

R&R, my first story, don't be harsh!


	3. Reply to Reviews Not a story chapter

Thanks for the advice Star of Airdrie, I totally see what you're saying but trust me this will be original! Lol it is a little fast but I just wanted to show how much he REALLY begins to love her from the start even though she says hardly anything to him; I do this because I want the story to be centered on him earning her trust and love throughout the story.

This is honestly the first story I've ever written in my life (besides college essays)

I was unsure if I should've just stuck to reading them but I'll give it a shot :P

Thank you, Darkhottie06

Next chapter will be up soon, probably tomorrow.


	4. Right on Schedule

This is happening during the same time as Chapter 2.

It was almost 8:00 and Kori was rushing to finish getting ready. She decided to wear just regular skinny jeans and a cute purple top that accented her flawless figure. Kori was curling her last uncurled strand of hair, praying it would stay throughout the night of her date.

The dorm room door opened and a girl about Kori's age walked in. She was expecting to meet her roommate her first day but she had thought they would already be here when she did, not at night. Kori was actually really surprised, her new roommate was gorgeous. She had medium-length dark black/purplish hair to match her dark eyes. She had a petite figure, like Kori, and had pale skin.

"So, you must be my new roomie, my name's Raven" the girl walked up to Kori and extended her hand and they began to introduce each other.

"Pleased to meet you Raven, I'm Kori" Kori stated with a smile, hoping the two could be friends. Kori had been incredibly nervous about transferring universities. UCLA is a huge campus full of people that nobody Kori knew, well except Xavier and...Richard.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Kori asked wondering if there were any crazy parties like the college she transferred from.

"You've been here a day and you have to ask? Wait 'til we go to the biggest party of the year this weekend, it's like a start of the new semester!" Raven exclaimed, excited that the date was close and upcoming.

"Wow I can't wait!" Kori giggled, realizing that she was definitely going to enjoy her time here, cute guys and big parties; it was like this place was made for her.

Before any girl could respond, there was a knock at the door jolting Kori back into the remembrance of her date that evening.

"Uhh, just a second!" Kori yelled towards the door simultaneously putting on her earrings and putting on her shoes.

"Kori, you've been here what 5 minutes and you already have a date?" Raven mildly teased, in a friendly way of course.

"Yeah he's sweet, we'll see where it goes." Kori replied, although deep down she knew it wasn't going anywhere. She had been hurt before and hell would freeze over before she even began letting it happen again.

Kori opened the door, answering the unsaid question of Raven's on who Kori was going on a date with.

"Hey" Kori smiled at Xavier who had a cheesy grin on his face as well.

"Hey princess you ready to go?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah but…what happened to your lip? Were you bleeding?" Kori asked, worried and wondering what could have happened to him since she last saw him.

"I was, Richard decided to take out his rejection on me" Xavier chuckled as if it was no big deal, secretly he was acting mature about it to make Richard look even worse in Kori's eyes.

"Ha! Richard did that to you? What did you do this time?" Raven asked, mockingly.

"Oh yeah I forgot your roommate was Richard's number one fan over here" Xavier said sarcastically trying to hide the actual insult from Kori.

Kori looked at both of them puzzled, wondering why Richard popped up in so many conversations and everywhere she happened to be.

"Actually, dumbass I'm his best friend there is a difference I suggest you go look it up if can't understand that." Raven snapped, she never liked Xavier for as long as she and Richard were friends and quite frankly Xavier was a jerk before that too.

"Why would Richard do that to you?" Kori asked, feeling horrible Xavier was injured on her account.

"Come on princess, you really have to ask?" Xavier said sweetly, smiling in Kori's direction and inching closer to her "your beautiful Kori, he's just jealous that I was lucky and you chose me" he said in the most genuine way possible.

"Oh Kori, you picked a real winner here. Go fool somebody else with your bullshit Xavier." Raven hissed, "and if you don't mind I'd like to study in peace."

"Okay, I'm ready" Kori said wanting to leave the awkward air in the room.

"Perfect" Xavier smiled and with that, he opened the door for her and they headed to the parking lot.

Xavier and Kori arrived at the movies, they were going to watch the new scary movie "Devil" that had come out recently.

Xavier bought Kori a drink and large popcorn for both of them to share and he consistently was acting very gentlemanly, must to Kori's approval. Kori had to admit, she was having a nice time with Xavier he was nice and really easy to talk to. Parts of the movie had scared Kori which Xavier came to her rescue by partially distracting her during the scary parts. They were in the movie and whispered things about the movie to each other for the duration of the film.

Xavier loved spending time with Kori; she was unique unlike most fake girls at the campus. She was different and now he knew why Richard was so upset about him taking her out tonight, which was a bonus to him. Xavier wished the movie would've lasted longer but when the ending credits came on he knew the great night was coming to an end.

"Well I better get you home" Xavier smiled at Kori, hoping she would resist and go home with him that night, even though Kori is definitely not that type.

"Okay, thanks" Kori replied, half sad half relieved the night was over, the guilt of her leading him on was starting to set in. It was nothing against him she just wasn't interested in dating anymore.

Once Xavier drove back to the campus dorms he walked Kori back up to her room and wished her a good night and she did in return.

Kori closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

"That bad, huh? Can't say I'm not surprised." Raven's monotone voice caught Kori off guard and she just smiled as she glanced at her roommate on the couch reading a book.

"No, it's nothing like that I'm just tired that's all." Kori replied in a whatever tone.

"I don't know what you see in that guy, he's a jerk" Raven said, the unapproved tone in her voice apparent.

"He was actually really polite but I'm bout to crash so I'll talk to you tomorrow" Kori said while walking to the bathroom getting ready to take her makeup off.

"Night" Raven replied not looking up from her book.

The next day.

Richard was walking to his class knowing he was late but not caring he had more important concerns. His life was shit; he realized that last night after feeling so whole in the dream and so empty now.

Richard walked into the room catching the glare from his teacher for his poor time management and sat at his desk next to Raven. He only had one class with his best friend that semester which made him dread going to the other unknown class he had yet to start that day.

"Raven, I need to talk to you" Richard exclaimed sternly to his friend, needing a girl's opinion on his girl problem.

"Is it about Kori?" Raven asked, knowing he was about to be really surprised.

"What the hell, how did you know?" Richard asked in return, shocked at his best friend's pre disposed knowledge of his problem.

"Kori is my new roommate" Raven answered, as if it were nothing special.

"Are you serious? That's great, we're definitely studying more at your dorm then" Richard said, not believing his sudden change of luck. His best friend roommates with the girl he wants? It's like he had every excuse to go over there every day now! He could even have Raven pretend to be interested in him to get Kori jealous and she would be his.

"You're certainly bi polar today" Raven joked, "you come in all serious and mad and now you look like a kid in Disneyland, tell me what's up."

"Okay" Richard started, taking a breath "well I met Kori yesterday and I really want her. I mean like really really want her. I had a dirty dream about her las—"

"Oh god Richard, too much info what a typical boy thing." Raven sighed "she's my friend so my advice, before this gets any crazier is to walk away."

"And why the hell would I do that? I told you Raven I really want her" Richard said

"Well sorry Richard, Kori doesn't seem like the type to just go fuck around and besides I like her and we're friends now and I'm not gonna let you hit and quit my friend." Raven said, making her point clear.

"No Raven I don't want to just have sex with her, I meant have her as in be with her," Richard stated, surprising Rachel and getting an approving grin on her face

"…and have sex with her if that's what she wants" Richard finished. Raven slapped the back of his head "oww! What was that for?" Richard yelled.

"Well that was _almost_ a genuine guy moment for you" Raven said sarcastically, "if you want Kori, that's the first thing you have to fix. Every moment should be a gentlemen moment around her if you want her to trust you." Raven finished.

She was right; Richard hadn't realized how of a pig he was being.

"I'm sorry Rae but this whole 'feelings' stuff is really not my strong suit" Richard confessed, which was no surprise to his best friend who watched him play every girl in this campus.

"Well it better start soon because Xavier already has a leg up on you, he was such a gentleman according to Kori last night." Raven informed her friend.

"Uhh I don't even want to know about what happened" Richard started, remembering for the millionth time that she accepted Xavier's date invitation, "actually what did they do?" he finished, his curiosity getting the best of him and his pride ready to be stepped on a little.

"They went to watch the new movie, Devil. Kori said Xavier was being a gentleman and I wouldn't be surprised if he bad mouthed you so you have some major catching up to do." Raven told him, giving all honesty of what Kori had said to her that morning while both were getting ready for class.

The bell began to ring, signaling class was over and Richard's next class started in 15 minutes.

He was taking a criminology class just because he heard the teacher was a push over, easy A right? Who cares now, Richard thought he'd rather be searching the halls for Kori and coming up with a lame excuse to talk to her. I can't believe Xavier took her out, he better not get too comfortable with her.

Right in the middle of the thought storm raging in Richard's head he caught a glimpse of Kori walking with somebody…oh please no…_anybody _but him. Sure enough it was Xavier walking with Kori, so he decided to spy on them. He got a couple feet behind where they were walking and pretended to be looking for his class. Richard was caught off guard when they suddenly stopped, but nonetheless just pretended to be looking for something in one of his books, still close by without catching Kori nor Xavier's eye.

"Well," Kori started, "I think this is my classroom here, I can't wait to take this criminology class, thanks for carrying my books" she finished smiling up at Xavier who was acting polite as usual towards her.

"Anytime princess" Xavier replied, smiling back and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Richard's ears perked when he heard 'criminology class', there were only two professors teaching the course and he prayed they had the same class. He looked at his schedule after she walked in the room and found he didn't have the same teacher, and then the bell rang. Instead of walking into his correct classroom, Richard decided to take a trip down to the counselor's office; switching professors was the least of his worries at this point.


	5. Strike two

Richard smiled to himself while walking down the hall to his new classroom, he felt a little stalkerish but it's not like she would ever find out right? He had only switched his professor it happens all the time! 'But not for the reason you did' Richard thought to himself, he had been avoiding the intense feelings he had for Kori solely because it made him nervous to feel not in control of his emotions.

Richard walked into the room and noticed an empty seat by Kori. Perfect! He walked up to the professor and gave him the changed schedule to make sure his new professor wouldn't ask about it in class, in front of her. After, he took the seat next to Kori.

"So are you stalking me now?" Richard joked to Kori, "what a coincidence your in the same class as me."

"Don't flatter yourself" Kori replied, sounding a bit harsh but smiled at him to make sure he knew she wasn't _completely_ serious.

"Ouch, so why are you taking this class?" Richard asked, hoping to get to know her better.

"I'm studying to become a lawyer, a prosecutor to be specific." Kori answered smiling at her high goals and dreams.

Richard smiled back, her smile alone could just make all his problems go away and suddenly it was just them. No worries, complications, stress; well besides the fact she didn't want him back. His feelings were just so out there and complicated half the time he didn't know what he was feeling. One thing he did know was that she was different because she made him feel different, better in fact.

"Wow that's really cool Kori, I think you'll become a great attorney" Richard complimented; he had to really try hard if he was going to win her over.

"Thanks Richard" Kori responded, slightly blushing at the sincerity of his statement.

The two just smiled at each other, not knowing what to say next. Words were nothing compared to the chemistry of just being in the same room. His heart was pounding just walking down the hall knowing he was about to be in her presence and now his heart was racing, in fact he was surprised he hadn't collapsed and went through cardiac arrest yet.

"So," Kori started breaking the silence and the intense stare Richard was giving Kori "why did you punch Xavier?"

"Well…because I was upset at him" Richard vaguely replied, not wanting her to question even further.

"For…?" Kori asked, digging deeper, her heart wanting one response and her head shooting down the possibility of the anything happening between them, ever.

"Because you agreed to date him and not me" Richard replied, sounding sad, purposely of course.

Kori's heart sunk, especially hearing the disappointing tone in his voice. She felt bad, she didn't realize how upset he had been about her rejection. She had thought of him only as this player who just sleeps around but now she felt like he was different than everybody said he was. 'Shut up Kori' Kori thought to herself, stopping all the excuses her heart was thinking and saying to convince herself to give this guy a chance.

"I'm sorry…" Kori said softly, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's okay Kori I just hope the second time I ask you, I might get a different reply?" Richard asked, hoping this alone time with her would help his chances.

Then, the bell rang. 'Wow impeccable timing' Richard thought to himself, mad at the sudden halt to his progress with the girl he wants so dearly.

"I don't think so…" Kori replied, hoping her tone would halt other attempts at changing her mind. Kori began walking towards the door with Richard right behind her.

"Why not? Please, what am I doing wrong?" Richard asked, stopping her in the middle of the hall way looking into her eyes.

'My god he has the most beautiful eyes…' Kori thought gazing into his soft light blue eyes, getting lost in them. You could say the same thing was going through Richard's head, except 10X stronger. His heart was racing which was making him all the more nervous, especially since this good situation went south quick.

"Nothing, it's not what you're doing it's what you did" Kori partially explained while trying to walk away, with no luck as Richard trailed close behind her.

"I can change, I have changed. Really I have!" Richard stuttered, praying the beautiful red head would believe his appeals.

Kori remained silent and stopped to turn and look at him, catching the sincerity in his eyes, when an annoying girl's voice popped up behind her.

"Oh Richey why are you letting this new slut get you all upset?" Kitten sneered. Kitten was blonde and quite trashy. She was a girl that Richard fucked around with the year before and was jealous of any girl he talked to.

"Excuse me bitch but you need to mind your own fucking business." Kori yelled at the blonde girl, catching her off guard.

"Oh, new girl thinks she's tough huh?" Kitten laughed, teasingly.

"Actually yeah I am and I sure don't let some little fuck toy be a hypocrite and talk trash to me when you're the whore on campus" Kori scoffed back, getting a reaction out of Kitten.

"Aww, did I hit a nerve?" Kori started, circling the girl, laughing teasingly towards her target "Is that why no guy ESPECIALLY Richard doesn't want you, cause you're just a walking STD?"

Kitten's face was priceless and she was shocked that Kori was tearing her apart; she had pictured this situation going differently.

"Whatever…your new and don't know anything, don't even start with me." Kitten replied, with that snobby look on her face.

"Actually you're the one who started with me. God, grow a fucking brain! Now I see why everybody talks shit about you. Poor pathetic little brat." Kori sneered, hitting yet another nerve by the reaction of Kitten's face.

"Now you better go annoy somebody else or back your shit up and fight me. I would love to kick your little ass in front of this whole campus" Kori laughed, smiling at the thought of embarrassing the new rival.

"Hey Richard, do you have a video recorder on your phone? I think this is about to get the funniest fight you'll ever see" Kori smiled, making Kitten really nervous if they were going to fight.

"Whatever just watch your back" Kitten hissed, walking away.

"PUSSY!" Kori yelled after her making everybody who watched the encounter laugh at the surprising outcome. Kitten tried intimidating everybody and most of the time it worked with other girls but not Kori.

Kori stands up for herself no matter what. She'll fight, she'll scream at someone especially if they deserve it.

"That was amazing Kori, I've never seen anybody shut her up as fast as you just did!" Richard stated, smiling. He liked her more every time he was in her company.

"Yeah if she wants to start again, I'll give her the ass kicking that's coming her way." Kori replied, serious and jokingly at the same time.

The two just smiled at each other, words not be spoken because their physical connection and attraction to each other said everything they needed to know. Too bad she would _never _admit it.

Richard's smile faded as he saw Xavier approaching, obviously to greet Kori and take her away from him again. Richard's fists clenched as he saw Xavier's arm go over Kori's shoulder.

"Hey princess, I heard you scared off big bitch on campus" Xavier chuckled.

"Yeah well she deserved it." Kori replied, smiling as well.

"Xavier, we were talking. So take the hint, okay?" Richard said to Xavier, ice cold eyes glaring daggers at this guy who had his arm around what was Richard's.

"Were, past tense Grayson, you can leave now." Xavier snarled.

"After you." Richard replied, anger in his voice.

"Okay, since pretty boy over here wants to be a drama queen I'll cut it short for you princess." Xavier said looking sincerely at Kori.

"There's a huge party tomorrow night and I wanted you to be my date." Xavier said directly, hoping she would accept like she had before for their date.

"Um…sure why not?" Kori replied, excited to attend her first party at UCLA, she was hoping it would be as cool as everybody made it seem.

Richard's heart sank at the sound of her chipper response to the second date request. What did Xavier have that he didn't? Not the biggest player reputation, that's what. Richard honestly couldn't believe she had said yes to Xavier! I mean once had to have been luck but twice? Richard's heart couldn't comprehend his surroundings, his heart had just dropped and he felt numb. At least he couldn't feel the pain.

"Perfect!" Xavier exclaimed and kissed Kori on the cheek, "see you later Princess" he finished as he was walking away towards Richard's direction.

"Strike two" Xavier whispered loud enough for only Richard to hear as he had walked passed the angered, rejected man.

Disappointment was obvious on Richard's face as he looked down. He had wanted to ask Kori to the party and Xavier had ruined yet another chance, especially this chance of redemption.

"Well…I'll see you around." Kori said to Richard, beginning to walk away again which made him feel even more like crap.

Richard sighed as his pride felt burned at the stake after this last disappointment. 'Time to step it up Richard' he thought to himself, 'at least you have all semester with her in that class to prove you're not the guy she thinks'. That gave him a glimmer of hope.


	6. The Party

The Next Day

Kori woke up at about 2:00 p.m. that afternoon and she felt refreshed. Kori was NOT a morning person at all and it was Saturday so she didn't have class, the best day of her week. She seriously couldn't wait for this party; everybody at campus was telling her this was the biggest party of the year too! She was happy to go with Xavier but deep down all she was excited about was to see Richard and show off her body in a sexy dress…what's wrong with that, right?

"Hey Rae" Kori said squinting her eyes to get used to the light, to Raven who was looking at herself in a dress she was considering to wear that night.

"What do you think?" Raven asked Kori who analyzed her pretty, dark blue strapless dress that ended at her upper shorts.

"A little short…but I like it, you look hot!" Kori approved, "especially if you wear these black heels I have that would totally match that dress!" she finished, running to her four suitcases to look for said heels.

"Thanks girl, so are you going with Richard?" Raven asked, hoping her best friend actually had the guts to ask her out already, or else she'd never hear the end of it from him.

"Actually no, I'm going with Xavier" Kori replied, knowing she was about to get an earful.

"Uh, I honestly don't know what you see in him." Raven stated, disapproval obvious.

"Well he's a gentleman to me and I like you and you're my friend but who I go out with is up to me." Kori spoke confidently, laying down the law.

"Okay point taken, but I'm just saying you're different to Richard." Raven generally spoke, hoping to spark interest in Kori to see if she had any feelings for her best friend.

"Oh…what do you mean exactly?" Kori questioned, wanting to know more about what Richard thought of her.

"Richard really likes you Kori, he's never felt this way about a girl not as long as I've known him which has been for like 8 years." Raven said clearly, soaking every word into Kori's mind, noticing her sudden perk up reaction to her reply.

Raven knew it, Kori had feelings for Richard back so the next step was just to get her to admit it.

"Oh I didn't know he felt that…well I don't think I can be his friend then" Kori said softly.

'Not the answer I expected' Raven thought to herself. Kori was a stubborn girl, this was going to be a challenge she realized.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Richard?" Raven asked, examining Kori's face, Raven was a good person reader and picked up on automatic facial reactions which is how she can tell Kori's hidden feelings.

Kori's heart was beating fast, "What is this an interrogation? Let's just get ready for the party, I'll curl your hair if you want" Kori said rather fast, hoping to drop the Richard topic.

"You sure love changing the subject"

"You sure love being persistent"

Raven smiled, "okay do my hair."

The girls were ready and it was about time to leave. Kori curled her long auburn hair and it went down to her waist, yeah she had crazy long hair she had never cut it in her life. Kori was wearing a strapless, extra short solid black dress with black bangles on her wrists, rings that she wore everywhere and a black necklace compliment her features, along with adorable black heels to match.

"You look sexy girl" Raven smiled at her good friend getting a genuine smile in return, this was going to be a lasting friendship.

"Look at you Miss Hottie" Kori said grabbing Raven's hand and twirling her around to show off the dress and the two girls laughed.

There was a knock at the door and the two girls looked at each other and smiled even more as Kori went over to answer it.

Kori opened the door.

"Hey Kori" Richard smiled, looking incredibly handsome with a plain black shirt, which showed off his muscular arms, along with dark blue jeans and black and white vans to match. Kori was speechless. Kori had to admit, he looked great especially how his dark black hair was mild spiky but it looked more natural which of course made his light blue eyes stand out all the more. Kori's heart was beating way too fast for comfort.

The feeling was mutual. Richard looked longingly at Kori; she was perfect from head to toe. The revealing dress that gave him a preview to her long, thin legs and curvy figure made his heart race. Just being in her presence made him feel like there was a reason to get up every morning, if only he could feel this good all the time. He will, he is a determined guy.

"Hey." Kori replied, opening the door wider to let him in.

"I'm here to pick up Raven, you ready?" Richard asked to Raven who had just finished putting her last accessories on.

"Yeah let's go." Raven replied, smiling at her excitement to go to this party.

"See you later Kori" Richard said passing the girl of his dreams.

"See you at the party girl, look for me as soon as you get there!" Raven yelled being pushed by Richard down the hallway.

Richard and Raven got into his black Charger and sped off. Then the two best friends drove up to the house of the party.

"So you mind telling me why you drove me here? It was to make Kori jealous wasn't it?" Raven smiled at her best friend, digging deeper into his emotional side. She knew him better than anyone and she knew how he plays to get what he wants. It was pretty amusing.

"Sorry I texted you but I guess you didn't get it, I just wanted to give you a ride…is that so bad you're my best friend of course I would give you a ride, I'm offended you didn't ask for a ride in fact…" Richard mumbled off, trying to avoid the grilling of his feelings that he felt coming his way. The two were walking up the driveway to the house.

"I think she likes you." Raven said, getting a shocked reaction on Richard's face, but a good reaction.

"Really? What did she say? Did she bring me up? Did she say exactly that she likes me or are you just trying to make me feel better?" Richard questioned, wanting to know all the details of the conversation.

"Hey man!" Garfield Logan came out of the house "it's a sick party in there already and were prepared to go allll niiiiight!" He was obviously drunk off his ass.

"Oh hey I didn't know you were going to bring your pretty best friend!" Garfield practically yelled towards Richard.

Raven blushed. This whole time she had a crush on Garfield and never knew he thought she was pretty…drunken words are sober thoughts though right? This made her all the more excited about this party; maybe something would happen between them.

"What's up Gar" Richard said smiling, in the best mood after the reply from Raven regarding the girl of his wildest dreams.

"Let's go inside man" Garfield said, stuttering on a couple words "but after the pretty girl" Garfield said directed towards Raven. Raven blushed again replied with a soft "thanks" and kept her eyes glued on Garfield, who was doing the same.

Richard and Raven immediately cracked open a beer and talked with their friends. Well Raven was, Richard on the other hand was waiting for a certain someone to arrive who was taking forever now that he thought about it. Then he looked back at the door and watched Kori and Xavier enter.

'Uh how am I supposed to get Xavier away from her?' Richard contemplated, brain storming for a solution.

"Hey Richey" Kitten's voiced caught his attention, timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Hey Kitten, what's up?" Richard turned around to give her his attention, well as a show to get Kori jealous.

Kori was scanning the room for Richard, she had been the moment she walked in. 'There he is' she thought to herself, 'uh who's he talking to?' she questioned herself also.

"Let's go over towards the beer cooler, I'm kind of thirsty" Kori said sweetly to Xavier solely for the purpose of being closer to Richard and whatever blonde he was talking to. It better not be a certain blonde…

Kori got into listening range of Richard and…'uh what the fuck it is Kitten' Kori thought to herself, a burning flare in her heart undeniable. She was jealous.

Richard meanwhile was smiling at Kitten with his shoulder against the wall talking really close to her face. Richard caught the reaction on Kori's face and knew she was fuming.

Kori turned around to Xavier and practically jumped on him locking her lips to his in a heated kiss. 'I'll beat him at his own stupid little game' Kori thought to herself going a little overboard making their kiss look even more sensual.

Richard noticed the kiss alright. He had to do something. 'Calm down Richard, get her back sneaky.' He thought to himself, when suddenly a light bulb went on in his head.

"Let's get you drunk Kitten" Richard smiled at her, not giving signs to his ulterior motive for her that evening.

Richard and Kitten had been drinking, Kitten actually chugging beers much to Richard's satisfaction. Then Richard walked over to a tipsy Xavier and Kori.

"Hey Xavier I challenge you to a beer bong contest" Richard started with the challenge, "whoever can finish four beer bongs fastest wins." He finished.

"And what's the prize when I win?" Xavier confidently sneered.

"A dance with your date." Richard stated, stealing a glance at Kori who blushed.

Kori was taken aback at the initiative Richard was taking, she had never met a guy so insistent on impressing her; it was flattering to say the least.

"Why would I when I can already dance with her" Xavier joked, hitting a nerve in Richard but he did good to hide it.

"Well…if you wanna be a little bitch then I guess you can punk out now" Richard mumbled off purposely egging on the rivalry.

"Your on Grayson." Xavier finalized, and the two began the contest.

Richard won of course, he was the beer drinking champ.

"I'll be right back for that dance Kori." Richard said to his future girlfriend, or so he thinks.

"Hey Kitten let's go make out" Richard purred into Kitten's ears pulling her into a dark hallway out of the lights, music and dancing people. The hallway was dark, perfect!

"Be right back babe" Richard said closer to her face.

"Ookay" Kitten replied, intoxicated.

Richard pulled Xavier away from an unnoticing Kori and close to the dark hallway. Xavier was even heavier intoxicated than Kitten was, his reactions slow.

"You win Xavier go fuck Kori already." Richard sneered, pretending to push him into Kori when in fact he pushed Xavier into Kitten. The two began doing what Richard had planned, kissing.

Richard could hardly believe his luck in pulling this plan together. Sure he was taking advantage of intoxicated people but as long as it meant he would have Kori that's all that mattered.

Richard walked up to Kori and pretended that somebody bumped him, slightly spilling beer on Kori's dress.

"Shit" Kori said, whipping the wet spot with a napkin.

"Here it's okay I'll walk you to the bathroom" Richard said sincerely, he could hardly wait for the next part.

Richard and Kori walked up to the dark hallway and Richard turned on the light to reveal Xavier making out with Kitten.

Kori's mouth dropped. She smiled to herself, wishing she would've listened to Raven's warnings about this no good player.

Xavier shot up and looked at Kori who looked pretty pissed. Kori walked up to Kitten and punched her right in the nose which made Kitten fall back, out cold.

"Whoa it's okay Kori, you don't need him, come with me" Richard comforted making Xavier look even worse.

"Wait Kori, it's really not what it looks like I thought it was you!" Xavier protested.

"Save it! Your just an asshole. Go fuck her for all I care, remember to use protection you wouldn't want to contract AIDS!" Kori screamed, catching the attention of some of their friends.

"Is everything okay?" Raven walked up to a flustered Kori.

"Yeah everything is fine, Xavier decided that he wanted to make out with garbage, his loss." Kori said simply.

"Kori I thought it was you." Xavier said again, hoping he could get through to the pissed off girl.

"Get the fuck out of my sight." Kori yelled, sending her message crystal clear.

Xavier slummed away, sad and lonely.

Raven gave Richard a look and knowing him, immediately the look he returned she knew he had something to do with this 'accidental mix-up of girls'. Raven sighed to herself, still amused at the plans Richard comes up with, she was just amazed that it worked.

"You deserve so much better Kori" Richard told her sincerely, making sure they gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

Suddenly a slow song came on; reminding Richard of the dance she owes him.

"May I have this dance?" Richard asked holding out his hand for her to accept.

She put her hand in his and let him lead her out to the middle of everybody and began to dance. She had to admit, she really liked his gentleman nature, even if it was just an act.

They danced for the slow song and the two felt sparks in the air. There was just such a huge attraction between them that both could strongly feel. When Richard was holding her close, he couldn't help but feel they were made for each other. Her body just seemed to fit perfectly in his own and it felt so right. He really had never felt this whole and happy in his whole life, he felt complete and that a final missing piece in his life had found its way home.

After the slow dance Kori and Richard drank some more beers and Raven had been flirting with Garfield this whole time. There was definitely chemistry between Raven and Garfield much to Raven's satisfaction. Things in her life were starting to look bright, a new friend a constant crush becoming more and a best friend that's going to end up happy like her, well if all goes according to plan.

"Let's dance some more…haha that word sounded weird!" Kori giggled, obviously drunk.

"Your funny, whatever you want, your wish is my command" Richard said, he noted how cheesy he sounded but things don't sound cheesy when your drunk; they just sound sexy.

Kori grinded on Richard during the songs until it was about 5 in the morning, he had been enjoying her company especially when her body was pressed against his. Just feeling close to her made his body feel warm in contentment, but he knew as the tiredness on her face apparent that the night was coming to an end.

Kori was now sitting on Richard's lap on the couch, tired from the constant dancing with him throughout the night. She began falling asleep on his chest and he just let her. She dozed off rather quickly and Richard felt like he could just sit there with the sleeping girl in his arms forever. If he was lucky.

Richard got Raven's attention through texting her that they were leaving and he was her ride.

Raven, who had an awesome night with Garfield happily accepted and said bye to Garfield who asked for her number which she gave him. Raven walked over to Richard, who picked up Kori bridal style and they walked to his black Charger.

Kori woke up when they got to the dorm parking lot and she slowly walked with them to the door. Richard grabbed Kori's hands, embracing the precious moments he was spending with her especially since in a couple minutes she would just be the angelic face imprinted in his mind.

Raven opened the door and entered, leaving Richard and Kori alone at last.

"I had a great time with you tonight Kori." Richard smiled handsomely at the girl before him.

"Me too, thanks for the ride home." Kori replied, smiling back.

"Good night, sweet dreams beautiful." Richard said close to her face and planting a small kiss on her cheek. Then he walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Kori smiled to herself before shutting the door, she had a lot of thinking to do

Thank you everybody for all the reviews it really means a lot! Sorry the chapter was a little too long but hope you all enjoy! 3 Taralynn


	7. My Hero

It was Sunday the laziest day of the average college students' week. Kori woke up at about 3:00 p.m. and was so mad at herself for forgetting something very important. She was supposed to drive out to her parent's house to pick up her cat Dixie. One thing to know about Kori is that she absolutely loves all cats, especially hers. She would do _anything _and kill anybody for her little baby kitty. The image of Dixie flashed in her mind and Kori immediately got up and put her regular clothes on, brushed her hair and got her purse and keys to leave.

"Hey Kori where you going in such a hurry?" Raven asked, wondering what was up with her sudden rush of time.

"I'm driving out to my parent's house to pick up my cat" Kori replied, smiling hardly being able to wait to see her baby.

"What's your cat's name?" Richard asked, walking into the room from the kitchen.

A spark flared in Kori's heart just at the unexpected sight of him but didn't let anything really go too far into her head.

"Dixie" Kori replied, smiling huge, she really couldn't wait to see her cat again.

"Why don't I walk you to your car?" Richard offered, praying she would accept. All he wanted was alone time with her, it just sucked that she was leaving so soon after waiting for her to get up which took forever.

"Um…sure" Kori replied softly, not knowing what else to say but secretly glad she accepted.

"Drive safe and I can't wait to see your cat Kori" Raven smiled, she loved cats too. That's when she thought about adopting a kitten, the dorm was pet friendly so there was nothing stopping her. A smile formed on Raven's face and an even bigger smile appeared when she saw she received a text message from a certain someone.

"Bye Rae see you soon" Kori said as Richard led her out of the room and down the hallway.

"So I see you love cats." Richard smiled, noticing the brightness on her face that just lit up when the subject was brought up.

"Yeah I really do, there's just something so sweet about them. I can make any cat purr, they're just so nice and cuddly" Kori smiled, brightening up Richard's world in the process.

"I like them too." Richard replied, smiling at the obvious satisfied look on Kori's features.

They both arrived at Kori's car and she got in. Richard was sad to see his personal time with Kori cut short but maybe he would see her sooner and they would get more alone time later. That's when Kori's car wouldn't start.

Richard chuckled to himself, this situation honestly couldn't get anymore perfect.

"I could give you a ride Kori and I'll fix your car when we get back." Richard offered, this was the moment of truth.

"I don't know…" Kori started, unsure of what she should say back, then she caught Richard's face his hopes were so high, Kori sighed "why not?" Kori finished.

Richard's smile was huge as he led her to his black Charger, he hoped Kori's parent's house was far, far away. He didn't care how much gas he used, he could burn a thousand tanks for all he cared, as long as he was with Kori everything was perfect.

On the ride there they started conversations.

"I can really tell your cat means a lot to you." Richard said, hoping to see that brightened smile that poured sunshine into his bleak and complicated world.

"Yeah my parents weren't really there for me much but I had my cat there to cuddle with me when times got rough" Kori began "she's been there with me through everything, my first day of high school, my first boyfriend and my first broken heart" Kori trailed off.

"Broken heart? What idiot would do anything to hurt an angel like you?" Richard complimented, but totally honest. Who would break up with Kori? She was fun, smart, brave and pretty much everything a guy could want in a woman, he couldn't believe there was one retarded guy out there who would just screw everything up! Well there was one good thing that came out of her getting her heart broken; she was single.

"Well…I dated this guy Darin for two years and he…slept with my friend" Kori mumbled, sensitive at that part of her life.

"Are you serious?" Richard asked, absolutely astonished.

"No, I'm just kidding. What the fuck question is that? Of course I'm serious…" Kori looked down, embarrassed at how she let her past boyfriend treat her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way at all, just amazed that the guy who had you didn't keep you forever." Richard replied, sounding genuine because he was being genuine.

"No, it's okay it was my high school days, long time ago." Kori said softly, wishing she never even told Richard about her past only boyfriend.

"And besides, I got my revenge on him…and her." Kori said, smiling to herself at the thought of remembering what she did back to the cheating slut of a boyfriend and his mistress.

Richard smiled, "oh gosh Kori, what did you do?" he honestly couldn't wait for her to reveal her story.

"Well, I beat him up, like REALLY beat him up I just started punching his face and couldn't stop. Then I beat her up…twice! Then, I pretended to be over it and get back with Darin only to break his heart in the same way he broke mine. I never really loved him anymore after he cheated, how could I love somebody who could just break my heart like that? So I broke his heart and never talked to him again." Kori finished, proud at her broken hearted outcome.

"That's awesome Kori he got what he deserved, I still can't imagine anybody hurting you especially for a slut that's nowhere near as pretty as you." Richard complimented, keeping his eyes on the highway but stealing a glance of the blushing angel next to him.

"Haha how would you know? You've never even seen her!" Kori joked, seeing what he would come up with this time.

"No girl on this Earth compares to your beauty Kori, I swear that on my life" Richard said, confidently but it was all show. He was a nervous little boy deep down inside just hoping everything would turn out okay with the girl he loved so much. 'Oh shit did his head just say he loved her?' How could he love anybody when he doesn't even know what love is? 'She could teach you' his mind said again, throwing the man into a panic attack hidden from Kori.

"Thank you Richard, that's really nice." Kori replied, blushing uncontrollably, Richard was such a sweet guy why was she acting so cautious around him all the time? 'Because you like him' her mind pushed forward the deep down thought, but Kori's rational mind shot down that possibility. Kori had been hurt and vulnerable ONCE and it was going to stay that way no matter how charming the player happened to be.

"Oh you take the next exit" Kori informed, directing him to her parent's nearby house.

"Okay, I bet your excited to see your cat, has it been awhile?" Richard asked, just wanting to carry a conversation with Kori so she didn't think he was boring.

"Yeah I'm excited and it's only been since I transferred colleges that she's staying there, I doubt my parents will even be there." Kori said, sounding certain of their vacancy of their house.

"Here we are, just pull up to this drive way" Kori pointed, helping to direct Richard to the right house and they came in front of a two story house, rather large but not a mansion.

"Wanna come in?" Kori asked, surprising herself and Richard.

"Sure" Richard smiled back, hoping her parents would be home so he could meet them. There's nothing wrong with that, just wanted to know as much about Kori as possible and maybe meeting her parents would push her closer to that first step.

They walked up to the house and Kori opened the door with a key she pulled out from her purse. They both stepped inside the clean, empty house as Richard followed Kori where she led. Kori led him to her old bedroom and he started exploring her things.

She had a normal, tidy room with pictures of her when she was in high school. She looked gorgeous, she didn't even have to try she just was. He looked at all the pictures she had with her cat and saw the sweet side to the tough and stubborn Kori Anders.

"I know, lame. But here my kitty is I just have to get her from under the bed" Kori said, getting on her knees and on the ground to fish out the skittish cat from beneath the bed.

Kori pulled out a beautiful gray cat with black spots and tiger stripes and a tail ringed that looked like a raccoon tail.

"Aw how adorable." Richard started as he put his face closer to the cat "your so pretty huh Dixie" Richard petted the cat softly making the scared kitty ease under his touch.

"Wow, she actually likes you!" Kori exclaimed, surprised at her cat's reaction to this stranger. Usually she is so scared of new people, but she was so calm especially with Richard's soothing touch. Could he be any cuter? I have to give him a chance, he's sweet and loves cats what more can I ask for? Stop Kori! What are you thinking, are you trying to get cheated on and hurt again? Exactly.

Kori smiled, "Well we better get going"

"Okay if your sure you don't wanna stick around" Richard protested, he wanted to stay longer and hopefully run into her parents. He at least wanted to explore her room more and see the person she really is under her tough exterior.

"Naw, let's hit the road" Kori said as she began walking back to the car with Dixie in her arms.

"Yes mam" Richard replied, walking after the girl he wanted so badly to impress.

The two drove back to the dorms and it was around 7 in the p.m. and Raven was on the phone with Garfield.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Kori" Richard said, wishing he didn't have to leave; duty calls he thought as he could feel his phone vibrating uncontrollably in his back pocket.

Richard bent over to Kori to softly kiss her on the cheek when she slightly pulled away. Richard's heart sunk again, he thought he was making progress so what the fuck was her problem now? Uh, this heartache will never end.

"Good night Richard" Kori spoke softly as she closed the door behind her and sighed with relief letting Dixie down on her own to explore her new environment.

"Aw is that your cat? She's adorable!" Raven said approaching the scared cat and Dixie ran away.

Raven pouted, "Aw Rae don't take it personally she'll love you in no time, she's just a little scared right now" Kori reassured her friend, smiling at the good home Dixie she had to provide for Dixie.

The two friends smiled about each other and talked about the party and what went down that night, between both girls and their future men, if those men were lucky! Kori was going to walk out to her car and get a textbook so she could study for her first exam and when she opened the door Dixie sped out with Kori sprinting behind her!

"Where the hell have you been Richard? What makes you think you can just blow off your duties as Robin huh?" Bruce screamed through Richard's phone while Richard held it at arm's length. He had blown off Bruce ever since he met Kori, what can he say, he was a little distracted!

"Okay, shit sorry I'll be right there, don't have a kitten" Richard said, pissing Bruce off even more.

"Whatever I'll have a talk about your attitude later, right now there's a burglary that you need to deal with, I have my hands full downtown." Bruce ordered, "last I heard they were on 22nd & Broadway."

"I'm on my way" Richard said, speeding down to said designation simultaneously.

'There they are' Richard thought to himself observing three criminal looking men dressed in all black with black beanies on running down the street and Richard stopped the car and put it on auto park while jumping out his side door with a slight roll and got to his feet immediately.

Robin began chasing down the criminals and caught up. He grabbed one and yanked him backwards laying him out on the hard pavement. Then Robin jumped up and used one guy as a projector to really kick the other guy hard in the gut then he proceeded to punch out the final guy, grabbing a bagful of jewels in the meantime.

"Dixie! Where are you?" Kori yelled two streets away, perking Richard's features at the vague sound of a familiar voice.

Kori had been looking everywhere for Dixie, that's when she saw her cat running across the street and Kori sprinted behind her until she was grabbed from behind!

The first thief Richard laid out had gotten away while he was dealing with the other tow criminals and this thief happened to be going the same way as Kori and noticed her…

The thief picked her up from behind and covered her mouth with his other hand, hoping to keep her quiet for what he was about to do. Kori screamed through his hand, wriggling and squirming to get loose from his firm grip. Kori was in absolute panic she had been a victim of a violent crime when she was a kid and she couldn't believe what was happening now. Tears streamed down Kori's face as she continued to try and fight back against the rather large opponent. The thief began pulling her backwards towards a dark alley way, that's when Kori fought harder.

Robin had come upon the scene just in time to see his beloved fighting like a wildcat in the arms of another man, against her will. Richard was seeing red through his mask as his heart pounded and his head calmed him down from wanting to kill the guy. Robin used his grappling hook as leverage to send a hard kick to the face of the thief and attempted rapist, knocking him away from Kori as she stumbled to her feet. Robin punched the criminal over and over again until he had to physically and mentally force himself to discontinue his rampage. Robin pulled out a phone and called the police, then faced Kori.

Kori was in disbelief. Robin…THE Robin had just saved her life. The hero of every girl in Gotham's wildest dreams and there he was in her presence, she felt so lucky and so smitten all of a sudden. She just wanted to be close to her new savior, he had saved her life after all she should re pay him right? The two just looked at each other until reality hit into Kori's head "oh my god I don't know where Dixie ran off to!" she yelled, freaking herself out at the thought of losing her baby.

"One second" Robin stated as he used his grappling hook to get him faster to his car that parked close by. Richard of course knew what Dixie looked like and had to grab her off the street before she got hurt so on his way to save Kori he put Dixie safely into his car until the ordeal was over. Richard picked her up and help her close, trying to keep her calm which was working. He stroked her fur as he walked over to Kori who had a look of pure joy on her face.

"Thank you so much I don't know how I will ever repay you Robin" Kori exclaimed taking her cat out of Robin's arms and noticed Dixie was purring. She was so happy that everything had turned out okay, thanks to Robin of course.

"Anytime, I hope you and your cat have a safer night." Robin smiled, before leaving, disappearing into the night.

With intense butterflies in both their stomachs they went their separate ways. There was something really familiar about Robin but Kori just couldn't put her finger on it…wait, she was calling her Dixie's name in the street that night, so how did he know Dixie was a cat when she never met Robin before nor ever said she was looking for her cat in front of him…?


	8. The Cat Fight!

Richard awoke with that empty feeling he is so used to by now. Everyday without her was like another knife going into his heart and he didn't know how much more he could take. When she was with him, he couldn't breathe figuratively speaking of course. She could captivate him with just one smile and when he saw her smile, it melted all his problems away. It melted all his duties and responsibilities as Robin and melted all the walls he had build up so high as Richard. He never knew that a girl could bring out all these hidden emotions that hadn't felt ever, because he had never felt so alive with any other girl. He was so happy at that party, with Kori sleeping in his arms. That was the best feeling he had ever had in his life. She had even let him kiss her on the cheek that night and hold her hand to her dorm room! Just the thought of those memories brought contentment to his heart. He had loved that night with every fiber of his being, it had been so perfect and uninterrupted. Not to mention the part where Kori screamed in Xavier's face and dumped his stupid ass. Then the thought of being in her house brought more warmth to his body, he had seen a side nobody had before. The actual Kori, not the tough exterior and front she put on for everybody, he saw her for her. He loved her for her and he was going to win her over, he had to or he'd rather just die trying; he doesn't know how true of a statement he was thinking but he would find out…

Slade was back. He had waited around until he had seen a big weakness in Robin a.k.a Richard. Yeah, it isn't hard to follow somebody around that looks so much like Robin until they suddenly change for duty. He was going to use this to his advantage, especially when he saw the way Richard looked at Kori. He had just found the ultimate weak spot, Richard's heart.

Raven and Kori had woken up an hour before class so they could get ready and talk about the contents of the night before after Kori ran after Dixie.

"I'm so glad you found your cat Kori" Raven started, " I was getting so worried when you didn't come back after a while, where'd you find her?"

"Robin saved her." Kori smiled, just the thought of last night brought a grin from cheek to cheek.

"No way! _THE _Robin?" Raven questioned ecstatically awaiting the Kori's answer.

"Yes! Yes! The actual Boy Wonder, Robin! Oh my god he was so incredibly cute and totally saved my life!" Kori squealed, jumping up and down with a more than excited Raven until Raven stopped.

"Saved your life? What happened last night?" Raven asked, concerned at the vague statement that came from Kori.

"Well while I was looking for Dixie a guy grabbed me from behind and was going to rape me…" Kori said softly, realizing the ordeal she actually experienced last night. She didn't even realize how dangerous of a situation she was in last night, all she noticed was how great Robin looked in his uniform. He was so tough, so brave and had even saved her cat for her. This guy was perfect for her and her heart knew it. But that still didn't answer how familiar he was to her and why he knew she had a cat when she only mentioned her cat's name.

"Oh my god I'm so glad your okay Kori" Raven gasped, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Thank you Raven, your concern means so much to me" Kori said, her smile small. Kori had plenty of guy friends at her old college but no girl friends. Kori was more of a guy personality, she loved football, video games and fighting a bit here and there. She had never really had a girl friend because girls she knew were stuck up little bitches that talked shit, so Kori had to teach them lessons; which resulted in more girls hating her. It was just nice to have a good girl friend that's not all prissy and proper like the others she had encountered, like that bitch Kitten.

The two girls just beamed at each other, realizing they were both ready for class. Kori took Raven arm in arm and began their walk to the right side of campus.

Richard was also walking to his class, his heart began to beat faster because he knew he had a class with Kori today. Sure he had rigged the schedules to make sure she was in his class, but he felt a bit better with the guarantee of seeing the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Richie!" Kitten yelled, running after him.

"Uh, what do you want?" Richard replied, the annoyance on his face was obvious. 'I guess you shouldn't be too rude to her she did help you break up Kori and Xavier' Richard thought to himself, coming to the conclusion of being decent to this annoying slut.

"I just wanted to ask if you knew where that Kori bitch is, she hit me at that party and she's not getting away with it" Kitten snapped, venom in her words.

"Uh I don't know but I'll help you find her" Richard replied, half surprising himself because he was helping Kitten. But after a second of thought I guess he wasn't that surprised, girl fights were sexy especially when the girl beating up Kitten was Kori.

Richard scanned the hallways for Kori with Kitten in front of him trying to make a scene and big issue for those around her to observe. This was going to be a big fight Richard thought as he saw the crowd following the two of them.

There was 30 minutes until class started and so Kori and Raven were outside talking about Raven's new boy toy.

"So, what happened with you and a certain boy that you like?" Kori asked, smiling when she saw the immediate smile reaction come from Raven's features.

"Well, at that party he didn't talk to any girls except for me." Raven started, "and then we were beer pong partners and won 9 games in a row! That's a record for Garfield's house and then he kissed me out of nowhere!"

Kori squealed "Did he say why he kissed you? I kept glancing over at you two at the party and I can tell he likes you! And I KNOW you like him!" Kori was so happy for her best friend.

"He said it was for being so good at beer pong and helping him set the record but I dug it out of him and he admitted that he's always liked me." Raven smiled, she was so happy for once in her life. New best friend, new possible boyfriend; life was good.

"Did he get your number? Ask you on a date?" Kori interrogated, in a good way of course.

"Yes and yes! He asked me to another party he's having this weekend and specifically called it a date! Did you wanna come party again Kori?" Raven asked, knowing her best friend well enough now to accurately predict her answer.

"Hell to the yeah!" Kori yelled, jumping up and imagining dancing with Richard again. 'What the fuck, stop thinking about him!' Kori told herself, trying to keep her mind on the party and not on the guy she likes.

"Uh oh" Raven said, looking behind Kori, "I don't think you wanna deal with this right now girl" she finished, causing Kori to turn around and face Xavier.

"Kori, seriously I don't know what happened but I would never kiss anybody unless I truly thought it was you! Richard has to behind it somehow." Xavier said, seriously but sincerely since it really was all Richard's doing.

"I don't care what your excuses are Xavier, we're over. You can go fuck yourself now" Kori said smiling at the hurt reaction on Xavier's face.

"Please Kori" Xavier said, touching her arm but having that arm jerked away immediately, away from his grasp.

"Don't come crawling back to me, why don't you go fuck that Kitten slut, I'm sure she'd give you a good hour for ten bucks." Kori yelled, just wanting this cheating bastard out of her sight.

"Still talking shit I see" Kitten's voice was heard behind Kori.

"Speak of the slut, here she is ready give the world more aids, what a contribution you're worth huh?" Kori smirked, then noticing the crowd behind Kitten, camera phones and video cameras on and ready.

"Your going to regret ever hitting me Saturday night you stupid bitch!" Kitten yelled as she grabbed Kori's long hair pulling Kori to the ground.

"OHHH!" the crowd yelled, getting pumped.

Kori sat on the ground and smiled, "haha, oh honey you don't know what you just got yourself into." Kori said, getting up and approaching a nervous Kitten.

Kori faked a punch with her left hand, totally fooling Kitten as Kori punched her square in the jaw with her right fist, hard.

Kitten slap/punched Kori back and that was it. Kori was going to embarrass this slut in front of everybody she thought, as she met eyes with Richard.

Kori's eyes were locked on his and she said fairly loudly "you're not gonna want to miss this"

Kitten was running towards her ready for action when Kori swiftly moved to the right and tackled her to the ground. Kori was on top of Kitten repeatedly punching her in the face while Kitten was helpless because Kori's legs tied down her arms.

"You…stupid…slut…I told you…I'd embarrass you" Kori snarled between her fists attacks on Kitten's now bloody face, getting cheers from the crowd and she swore she heard them chanting her name.

Richard was so impressed, Kori was literally beating the shit out of Kitten and it was so damn sexy. Richard had never been more turned on by a girl; well Kori was no ordinary girl so that made sense.

"Awwww you crying?" Kori teased noticing tears streaming down Kitten's ugly face, hitting her one last time in the face and then grabbed Kitten's head directing her face towards the dirt.

"You're no better than dirt bitch" Kori yelled, rubbing Kitten's face in the dirt getting even better reactions out of the crowd watching.

Kori stopped and got up. "If you ever try and fuck with me or my friends trust me you'll get it a lot worse you FUCKING SLUT!" Kori yelled.

Kori faced the crowd, "I should've worn gloves I don't wanna catch any disease" Kori said actually worried, looking down at her hands full of Kitten's blood.

The crowd laughed, thinking she was joking and Raven ran up to her.

"That was amazing Kori!" Raven exclaimed, surprised to see her best friend really is a good fighter.

"I think she learned her lesson" Kori smiled as her and Raven walked to the bathrooms to clean off and get ready for the class that starts in 10 minutes.

Raven had helped Kori get cleaned up for the most part but Raven had to run to her class since her instructor was psycho about being on time so Kori took a few extra minutes to ready herself. She opened up the door to the girl's bathroom and saw Richard standing there.

"Hey Kori" Richard said, smiling big on purpose because he knew his perfect smile could melt anything, even the stubborn Kori Anders.

Kori's heart was racing, her head was telling her to calm down but her heart was telling her a different story. You see, when a heart finds its soul mate, it's the most relentless thing in this world. You can deny it, ignore it or just accept it. Of course we all know Kori by now and her answer is to ignore it.

"Hey, I have to go to class." Kori said, walking right past Richard catching a wiff of his extra sexy cologne.

Richard didn't know what he was doing wrong; he had told her he changed what more does she want? A freakin signed contract? He would do anything, go anywhere be who she wanted. He would give up everything in his life if it meant that he could be with her, even if it was just for one day.

"How about I carry your books?" Richard asked, sincerely wishing with all he had that she would just accept his generous offer, it's not like he was asking her to marry him yet or anything. 'Shut up' Richard thought as marriage crossed his mind. He was getting too crazy over her.

"Um, okay thanks" Kori replied, her acceptance coming straight from her heart.

Richard was over the moon. He knew he was overreacting and reading way too much into everything she did, but it was something. He was finally making head-way with this beautiful girl.

Richard gladly took her books, pure joy written all over his face.


	9. The Surprise

Richard was elated walking to his classroom after politely carrying Kori's books for her. He felt like he really was a gentleman or at least he was starting to become one and he knew one thing was for sure, being with her made him feel better than he ever has in his life. That had to mean something, right?

Richard walked into his classroom and met eyes with Raven, silently thanking whatever god was looking after him that his best friend was there to talk to him. More importantly, tell him why she thinks Kori likes him. He hadn't forgotten one moment about when she said that and was getting anxious.

"Hey, what's up?" Richard asked, greeting his best friend with a warm smile.

"I'm good, how are you, I bet you liked that fight." Raven smirked, knowing Richard too well.

"I'm great and yeah it was pretty intense" Richard chuckled, recollecting his image of Kori on top of Kitten…he would rather her be on top of him, just that thought reminded him of his dream of her and triggered butterflies.

"Why do you have goose bumps?" Raven asked noticing he was zoning off, shocking Richard at first snapping him out of his thoughts, then looked down to see said goose bumps.

"Uh, nothing it's just cold in here. So why do you think Kori likes me?" Richard blurted out, getting straight to the point.

"Well, you know me and I'm a good person reader. She's definitely hiding her feelings for you, I think she's scared." Raven said, giving her full opinion and hunch on the matter.

"Scared? Of what?" Richard asked, wondering why he scared her into being so damn hard to get.

"You, dumbass." Raven said, bluntly and slightly annoyed with oblivious common sense because he was such mushy gushy over Kori.

"I mean, why is she scared of me? I would never hurt her." Richard stated, truth in every word he spoke.

"She doesn't want to get hurt again and quite frankly I don't blame her." Raven said, considering all the ways Garfield could hurt her and suddenly felt a hint of insecurity.

"Did you not hear me? I would **never** hurt her. I would rather die than to see her unhappy." Richard said confidently, he was completely serious he would do anything to make her even just smile.

Raven smiled at her best friend. If Richard the biggest player many will ever know can want so badly to settle down and love a girl that barely likes him, then maybe there is hope for her and Garfield. At least she hopes so.

"What?" Richard asked, slightly blushing at his cornyness in this conversation and seeing Raven's approving smile.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you find someone that makes you so happy. You're my best friend so I promise you, I will help you get Kori Anders to be your girlfriend." Raven replied, intent on helping her best friend achieve the same level of happiness she feels with Garfield.

Richard smiled at his best friend in the whole world, beaming at how loyal she was to him and helping him out. Raven was like his sister that had his back no matter what, and with that unspoken bond the two friends just looked at each other and began brainstorming ideas to get said job done.

With Kori.

The bell had just rung ending her classes for the day. 'Maybe Richard will come to the dorms to hang out again' she thought, sparking a light in deep in her heart. Kori shot down the idea of her and Richard once again by making herself distract her heart with working on making her future successful.

Kori began walking to the class and noticed Richard walking the opposite direction, facing towards her. The two soul mate's eyes locked on each other and suddenly nothing else was in the room. They just melted into each other's eyes although standing at least 15 feet away. It was more like a trance that neither could break until Richard ran straight into a pillar adjacent to the entrance of the school and fell right on his ass/back.

Richard rubbed his head while trying not to die from the embarrassment he just made for himself in front of a girl he is trying to impress! Instead, Kori ran up to him shocked at what had just occurred.

"Are you okay?" Kori asked, bending down to level with Richard who still just sat on the floor.

"Uhh." Richard groaned, touching his forehead which was starting to slightly bruise.

"Aww, I hope it feels better." Kori said, on her knees examining Richard's injured head feeling bad that she was the reason this had happened, no matter how cute it was.

Richard's heart was beating so fast just having Kori so close to him, touching his hair to move his ebony locks out of the way. Maybe the humility of this situation was worth it, just having Kori so close to him. He felt so content and could just sit there whining about an 'injury' that really didn't hurt all day if it meant that Kori would stay with him too. 'Your pathetic Richard!' he scolded himself trying to counteract the strong emotions he was experiencing all during this embarrassing yet amazing time together.

"Thanks." Richard replied, hoping she would carry on the conversation to something else.

"So, you didn't see a huge stone pillar right in front of you?" Kori asked, smiling and making it obvious she was just joking around, while holding down a hand to help Richard back up.

"I guess I'm Falling For You." Richard chuckled, but totally serious at the same time taking her hand and lifting himself up. He wanted to say something that would make her mind and imagination go crazy on thinking about and he couldn't have been more right. That's when Richard felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 'Probably Bruce again…' his mind dreaded, knowing the good probability of his predictions. 'when I'm done' Richard decided to himself, needing something to change for the better between him and his beloved.

Kori's heart fluttered upon hearing those words, especially coming from the guy of her dreams that she 'supposedly' had no feelings for. Those feelings were taking Kori for a joy ride right about now, exploring all the possibilities of what to say next.

"You're funny but I gotta go." Kori lied, just wanting to get out of this uncontrollable situation, sinking Richard's heart in the process.

"Kori wait!" Richard slightly yelled, touching her arm to turn the girl around.

"What?" Kori asked, uncertainty written all over her face.

Richard grabbed Kori and pulled her close locking his lips to hers. Kori was tense at first but melted into his arms while the two enjoyed their first kiss. 'The only kiss' Kori's mind reasoned with her surroundings, knowing the physical connection was too strong for her mind to overcome at the moment.

Richard's emotions were everywhere and then some. Her lips were so soft in his and when she was in his arms like they were at this moment, it felt so blissfully perfect. So simple but so strong, it was something they had both never experienced before therefore making both nervous.

Tingles went down Richard's spine as he kissed the girl he loved with so much emotion, he could practically feel his heart in his hands ready to trust Kori with forever; IF he was lucky.

Kori pulled away after a couple seconds, regaining her composure after being flustered in surprise at the unexpected kiss, but nonetheless happy it occurred.

Then as the moment passed the two just looked at each other. Richard just lost in her eyes and the warmness that was thriving in his heart making him feel so happy and complete with this girl in front of him to thank. Kori, believing she was coming to her 'senses' spoke first.

"I don't know who you think you a-are but don't ever d-do that again." Kori stuttered, giving her speechlessness away to a observant Richard.

"I have to go." Kori finished, practically running away from the scene.

"Just in time." Richard spoke, barely audible as he answered his phone.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" Richard asked, obviously more chipper than he usually is which didn't go unnoticed by Bruce on the other line.

"It's Slade, he's back and he has hostages." Bruce said sternly, seriousness in each word.

"I'll be right here." Richard replied, his mind suddenly warping to Slade and how badly he had wanted to catch this criminal over the many years. Slade was a threat to him and therefore to Kori, which was why he had to destroy Slade, as Robin, before he hurt anybody he loved.

Too bad Slade was already one step ahead….


	10. Slade's Mind Attack

Just the sound of Slade's name made chills go down Richard's back. He was the most dangerous villain he'd ever been against 'you still haven't stopped him' Richard thought to himself, fist clenching. Richard was in his Black Charger that was modified to auto drive and park for him, in those hasty Robin times. Richard had just changed into his uniform when he realized he was a couple minutes away from arriving at Slade's coordinates. Robin was mentally focusing himself to go into combat against this psycho when Kori's image flashed through his head. Butterflies were triggered as Robin began to panic, forcing himself to think about the fight and only the fight as he jumped out of his auto parking car and landed on his feet with no trouble.

Robin looked around, knowing Slade was around somewhere, but where?

"Hello Robin." Slade's voice came from above. He was standing on the rooftop looking down on his desired apprentice.

"Slade" Robin snarled, venom dripping from the name that escaped his lips.

Robin used his grappling hook to launch himself up along the building and kicked Slade in the stomach on gravitational impact. Slade was knocked back, got up and began to chuckle.

"Oh Robin, you have no idea what I have in store for you." Slade taunted, trying to get into the young man's head, while pointing to two little boys tied up and scared on one edge and a red headed woman tied up facing away from Robin and Slade. 'That better not be my red head' Robin thought, becoming Richard in a moment. His heart raced that red hair and skinny figure; Slade had got Kori and now he had to save her.

Robin charged Slade again, hoping to get another solid hit on his enemy. Instead, Slade grabbed Robin's leg and tossed him close to the edge of the building; Slade walked over to the two young kids and held them both up by the ropes that bound them. Slade walked to the side of the building and released his grip on the ropes causing the children to fall to their doom. Richard immediately jumped over the side of the building in freefall just trying to catch up to the fast falling children. Right before the children impacted on the street Robin grabbed them, and while using his grappling hook, caused Robin and the two scared kids to go back up to the building. Robin sighed, realizing how close that was as he glanced over to see his horror.

Robin saw Kori falling halfway down to her death. By the distance of how much she had already fallen and the distance between Robin and her, he knew he couldn't get to her in time…but he had to try. That instant, Robin used his grappling hook to latch on to the building Kori fell from and launched himself towards her, wishing with everything he had for God to let him get to her in time. 'Please I have to' he prayed, the single moments of this situation seemed to last forever. 'I can't live without her' he continued praying, hoping by some chance that there would be a miracle today. She was almost gone and he could feel it, 20 feet, 15 feet, 10..9...8…7…6. Robin was too far and he knew no matter how fast he tried he couldn't have the impossible amount of velocity to save her life right now, he wished he could die in her place.

That's when Batman came out immediately and caught the red head 6 feet from her death. It was no soft catch and there would definitely be bruises later, but otherwise it was a miraculous rescue.

Robin landed 2 seconds after Batman rescued her, with leverage of his grappling hook. Robin looked at the red head as she ran away screaming and realized it wasn't Kori although the woman bore a resemblance, but she didn't compare to Kori.

"What's got you so freaked out?" Batman asked, noticing the amount of strain on Robin's face. Hell yeah Robin was stressed out, he thought he lost Kori and that was the worst possible feeling he could imagine. He realized a life without Kori is a life without a meaning.

"Nothing. I just would have felt horrible that I couldn't save her in time. Thanks." Robin stated, pulling himself together to hide his emotions from his mentor.

Robin used his grappling hook to go up to where he left the children so he could help them down safely and find their worried mothers.

"We'll get him next time Robin." Batman said to his side kick as Robin nodded, and the both went on their separate ways to handle their own affairs.

'You did good' Robin thought to himself, consuming himself with pride the only way he can justify all the work he puts into training himself to protect the city. But most importantly Kori was safe and sound. He truly had thought he lost her at that moment, and the way his heart ached at that thought made him realize how much he really loves her. He was going to be a big boy now and own up to what he felt from day one. He loves Kori Anders with every inch of his heart and he would make her feel the same way, no matter how long or hard this process was going to take.

Richard got into his car and looked at his phone, he got a text and the number was from Kori.

_It's Kori we need to talk, meet me on dorm roof one hour_

Richard had never received Kori's number but he memorized it off of Raven's phone so seeing that number on his own phone made his heart sing. Richard smiled to himself, not being able to contain his excitement that she obviously had a good reaction to their kiss. The first kiss moment between him and his beloved was a memory he'll never forget, her soft lips on his own for the first time. It felt magical, like that was the way he wanted to feel forever. He wanted her forever, and meeting her now was only step one. Richard's smile never left his face as he drove back to the dorms, ready to make progress with the girl he loves.


	11. The Confession

The nerve! What makes him think he can just kiss me out of no where without even bothering to ask permission? Do guys think they just do whatever the fuck they want with no input from anybody else? Kori's mind was going through a frenzy of thoughts about Richard, all sparking from the moment he kissed her. Deep down she knew that her heart and soul loved every second of the searing moment, but her pride just was too overwhelming, warning her to get out before it was too late. "too bad it is too late" Kori whispered barely aloud to herself while waiting on top of the roof. She had already sent the message, and she was really wishing she hadn't right about now..

"Hey" Richard's voice came from behind Kori, startling her.

She quickly turned around and met eyes with the man in front of her. Richard's heart fluttered at the eye contact, mesmerized by her emerald orbs as if he was just drowning in a pool of her beautiful, delicate eyes. A small blush crept upon Kori's cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Richard who had butterflies tickling the interior of his insides making him even more nervous.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Richard casually asked, breaking the silence of their strong physical connection.

Kori was embarrassed, she hadn't said anything back to him because she was too thrown off by his presence. She had to do something to get a hold of herself, and quick.

"Yeah, when you kissed me you were out of line. Don't do it again." Kori stated blatantly, starting to walk past Richard after making her declaration.

A lump formed in Richard's throat, not expecting that response from his beloved. He really thought she texted him because she changed her mind about him, and that his luck with this girl was finally turning around. Back to square one I guess, he thought to himself.

"Kori wait," Richard started, touching Kori's shoulder to cause her to turn to him, "You kissed me back so I know you had to have felt something too!"

"No, I didn't Richard." Kori replied, trying to sound harsh to make her point clear.

"Then why would you kiss me back? That makes no sense." Richard said, trying to reason with the world's most stubborn girl.

"It doesn't matter what I feel! Don't you see? I don't want to be with ANY guy, no guys for me okay? I learned my lesson with the male population and I'm NEVER going to let somebody hurt me again, especially not a player like you!" Kori yelled at him, trying to make him understand where she was coming from.

"Do you really think I would hurt you Kori? You don't understand how much you mean to me." Richard calmly said back, not trying to anger Kori any more than he already had.

"Richard it's nothing personal, I just can't trust a guy with my heart again." Kori said softly, looking down at the ground, upset.

"Kori…what if the guy swore to always keep your heart safe?" Richard asked, sincerely, trying to change her mind about letting him in.

"Please, don't make this any harder." Kori started, tears starting to form in her eyes. 'Get a grip Kori, what the fuck are you doing? Are you really about to cry in front of him? Put your big girl pants on and reject him like everybody else' Kori's mind was spinning in circles at this point.

"Seriously Kori, I'll do anything, go anywhere, be whoever you want me to be, if it just means I can be with you." Richard said, in the sweetest way imaginable, trying to show her the sincerity of his words. Richard's heart was one step away from practically getting on his knees and begging her to be his. He was putting his heart and feelings on the line for her, right here & right now and he was just praying and hoping that she would give him a chance to show her that he has changed for her.

"Richard, I don't know how to tell you this any other way than I already have. I don't want to be with you." Kori said, looking straight into his eyes and lying through her teeth.

The words stung Richard's heart, inflicting ultimate damage on his pride, heart and feelings making him even more unstable. His body was beginning to feel numb at hearing the words leave her mouth, the words of rejection coming straight from the girl he loves, the only girl he has ever felt this way for; and he was sure she would always be his only love. These thoughts were tearing Richard's mind apart, making all his emotions so out there and unanswered. He looked down at his shoes, while waiting to think of something to say, he could feel the tears form in his eyes and he tried desperately not to look at Kori, fear of looking weak in front of her.

"Kori, you don't understand how I feel about you. I would do anything just to make you smile. You're all I think about from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep and guess what? Then you're in my dreams. I can't escape you Kori and quite frankly I don't want to. I want to call you mine and I want to be yours, please I really just want to spend everyday of my life making you happy. Because you make me happy, I don't know how or why but you make me feel like this shitty life I have is worth living and I'd jump off this roof right now if it meant I would have you when I woke up in the hospital." Richard said all of this in the most genuine way, he was literally pouring his heart out to this girl, saying all the unspoken feelings that his heart was pushing forward.

Kori was stunned, she really hadn't known how deeply he felt for her. She knew he had a crush but didn't realize how serious he took everything she did. Then she noticed the tear lightly fall on his cheek, but their eye contact never ceasing. Her heart ached for him as his does for her. Maybe she could compromise something within herself, there's no problem with giving him a chance TO PROVE he's worthy of her incredibly difficult to get trust. It's not like she's giving him an automatic chance to be with her and hold her heart, she was determining if he was truthful and loyal, and if this process was going to take long so be it.

"Richard, I didn't know that you felt this serious about everything." Kori replied softly.

"I really do Kori, please even if it takes ten years to earn your trust and you to finally give me a real chance, you're worth the wait." Richard said, looking deeply into her eyes making sure she soaked in every word of his declaration to her.

"Okay Richard, I'm gonna give you ONE chance to prove I can trust you. And if you prove I can trust you, then we'll take it from there." Kori stated, noticing the immediate smile after her sentence of hope.

Richard was on cloud nine and his mind was all over the place. She was going to give him a chance, finally the words he had longed to hear for so long, coming straight from her mouth right now! He was going to prove his loyalty to her, no matter what and he didn't care what tough obstacle came in his way, he was going to show her that he is worth her love.

"Kori, I promise right here that I will never let you down." Richard replied, closing the gap between the two soul mates and held her in a tight hug. Kori could smell the unique and intriguing smell of Richard's cologne; it filled her nostrils filtering contentment throughout her body and heart. She felt at home in his arms, and although she didn't appear to be, she was over the moon that she finally caved and gave Richard a chance.

The two walked back to Kori's dorm, with Richard opening every door for her on the way there including the door to Kori's dorm. Richard looked down at Kori, mesmerizing her angelic face as he remembered how lucky he really was. He was finally going to have a chance with the girl of his dreams and the devil himself would have to kill him to stop him from never disappointing her.

Richard leaned down and kissed Kori lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight, Angel I hope you have sweet dreams." He said, looking down so lovingly into those beautiful green orbs that stared back up at him. The smile on her face bringing a smile to his own as the two just beamed at each other, their hearts and souls practically touching through the intense stare into each other's eyes. Richard was glowing, he was so in love and he had a chance with her. Finally, after all the waiting and heart aches and lonely nights contemplating his bleak future success with her, everything was falling into place. This was fate, he could feel it, and you can't fight fate.

"Goodnight Richard" Kori replied, breaking eye contact and shutting the door behind her, the huge smile never leaving her face. Kori walked to her bed, noticing Raven was already asleep in hers, got in and lay down. The moments of her encounter with Richard and the flattering words he spoke soaring through her head as she analyzed every phrase and sentence he had said.

Kori noticed her phone vibrated and looked at it; it was a text from Richard.

_By the way you looked beautiful tonight, goodnight Angel_

A huge smile spread across Kori's features as she blushed at the compliment from the guy that was really starting to grow on her. He was sweet and really had seemed to be different than everybody had said he was at the beginning. Kori fell asleep that night with the smile still plastered on her face, for the first time in so many years.


	12. The Start of Something Special

Richard woke up feeling like a new man. Not just feeling in fact, he _was _a new man, he's becoming the person deserving of the love of God's most perfect creation, Kori Anders. She was so beautiful and unique, and he finally had a chance with her. Words couldn't express the happiness that coursed through every vein of the young man's body. It was about 12 in the afternoon and it was Friday and since Richard knew there was a party that night, he decided that was perfect reason to go to Kori's apartment and wait for her to get up. That's gonna take forever Richard thought as he smiled to himself.

"Hey Richard." Raven greeted her best friend warmly, opening the door fully for him to enter.

"Hey, how have you been?" Richard started, a smirk forming on his features, "my buddy Gar has been telling me a lot about you."

Raven blushed, hiding the contentment she felt towards Garfield.

"What did he say?" Raven questioned, hoping to get full detail on the subject.

"Well, pretty much he's been crushing on you for a while and is happy things are getting serious between you two. You have my approval, Gar is a good guy." Richard stated, seeing the happiness on his best friend's face making him feel like these were signs that life was getting so much better.

"I really like him Richard, I hope you're right." Raven said softly, "anyways what's up with you and Kori? Is she still not giving you the time of day?

Richard beamed at his best friend, giving her his answer through the sheer look of glee on his face.

Raven smiled, "what happened?"

"Well, she's giving me a chance to prove I'm worth her trust. It's not a real chance, but that comes next." Richard said confidently, knowing the inevitability of Kori warming up to him, he just hopes it'll be soon.

"I'm glad you're making progress, by the way I knew that's the reason you came over here" Raven smirked at her best friend, knowing his well intentioned ulterior motives for everything he did pertaining to a certain red head.

"I wanted to see you too Rae" Richard said smiling,

"Haha nice try!" Raven laughed.

"Thanks" Richard smiled, jeez he was smiling about everything these days, because just knowing that his future with Kori was almost graspable his life seemed so much happier. You could say he found the sunshine in his bleak, harsh world.

"Anyways I was thinking you and Gar should go on a double date with me and Kori." Richard said, trying to come up with ways to make him stick to Kori's heart like super glue.

"That sounds fun, has Kori agreed to it yet?" Raven asked, wondering.

"Not yet I still have to ask her, geez give a guy a minute to wait for the girl that sleeps into all hours of the day." Richard chuckled, remembering every personality trait of his beloved.

"but Garfield hasn't even asked me on a date yet." Raven said, looking down slightly sad about the fact.

"Yeah because he's nervous you'll say no, I told you he likes you Rae, and I'll let him know so he'll be more than happy. Don't worry Raven you know I got your back!" Richard joked, making the vibe in the air light.

"It's amazing how different you are since Kori, in a good way of course." Raven said, admiring her revised best friend.

Richard pondered at the thought. He really did change, this really was upsetting him. He changed who he was and everything he did all because of one person, one girl. He was getting a little too crazy and this instability of feelings was really taking it's toll on him. 'Maybe I shouldn't have changed who I was for one girl' Richard thought, immediately realizing the stupidity of his thoughts.

"Hey." Kori said, causing the two friends to look around.

Richard looked back at Kori and REALLY realized the stupidity of his thoughts. Kori was amazing and he loved her so deeply the mere thought of him being away from her would drive him crazy. Sure he changed, but he likes who he is with when he's with Kori and that's all that matters.

"Hey" Richard smiled back, locking eyes with his beloved.

"So what are you doing here?" Kori asked, still smiling noticing he's there when she wakes up a lot, she could get used to that.

"I-I just wanted to ask you something," Richard started, looking at Raven making his attempt to have some time alone with his girl apparent. Raven smiled at Kori and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go to a party with me tonight." Richard asked, bracing himself for the worst response that usually comes when it involves Kori.

"Sure" Kori said, chipper and full of life.

"Great and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me Raven and Gar tonight before the party…on a double date." Richard's throat practically choked on the word date, hoping the nervousness in his voice wasn't too obvious.

"Are you asking me on a date Richard Grayson?" Kori said playfully, apparently in a good mood ever since the night before.

"Why yes I am miss Kori and it bring me great honor to escort you anywhere you'd like to go." Richard joked back, putting his arm in front of Kori to grasp and pulling out a red rose from his back pocket.

"Oh it's beautiful Richard." Kori said, gleaming at the rose bringing it gently to her face and taking in the scent.

"Just like you." Richard said smoothly, geez he sounds so cheesy around her but he knew by the blush on her cheeks that she loved the compliment.

"Well in that case, I'd love to." Kori said, smiling from cheek to cheek, she really hasn't been this happy in a long time.

Richard smiled that award winning smile at the girl of his dreams. She was so full of life and made every moment together the most memorable of his life.

"Gar wants to meet us in 10 minutes, so we should get going," Richard started glancing at Dixie laying on the couch. He walked up to the relaxing kitty petting her on the back and getting a purring reaction from the happy cat.

Kori beamed at the sight. The guy that she really likes and probably will come to love is petting the one thing she loves most in this world. It's a sight that really made Kori happy that she gave Richard a chance. He was so cute and really proving to be such a gentleman he says all the right things at all the right times. I know how corny that sounds but Richard really was treating her like a princess, the way she feels she should be treated.

Kori walked up to Richard and began petting Dixie as well, looking at her cat with pure love in her eyes. "ohh my pretty baby" Kori whispered to her cat, making the cat purr with more contentment. Richard looked over at Kori who was so close to him, and then she looked to him. The two just leaned in and locked their lips together; sealing the love they felt for each other. Kori was now in Richard's arms facing towards him, still in the searing kiss in this intense moment. After a couple seconds Kori began running her hands through Richard's soft black hair, reminding him of his dream of her that one night. Richard laid Kori down on her back on the couch as he rested himself between her legs, just kissing the girl he loved so passionately. He traced her neck with his kisses, getting closer to her chest, the closer to got the tighter her legs squeezed his torso. He looked back up at Kori's giggling face and smiled to himself as he began pulling down on her blouse with a smirk on his face.

"Ahem." Raven said, startling the two love birds out of their private moment.

Richard and Kori shot up completely embarrassed.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go get ready see you in 10!" Kori practically yelled, running to her room with a red face barely containing the humility.

"Do I even want to know?" Raven asked, smirking at her best friend who's face looked like a tomato.

"Not really." Richard smiled at his friend, but still not regretting any second of his intense moments with Kori. His dream was one thing but the real thing is completely different. Her scent filling his nostrils, his hands resting on her soft curves and her body fitting perfectly into his own no matter how they touched.

She was made for him and now he was in a perfect position to make all his and more importantly her dreams come true. He'd do anything for her and now that there was a good chance of him being with her, he was okay with her being everything that mattered in his life.


	13. Worth Waiting For

Kori walked out of her room 10 minutes later in tight fitting light blue jeans with a light pink blouse accenting the blush she put on, she met eyes with Richard who was gawking at her beauty at this point.

"Readyy" Kori partially sang, as she walked up to Richard and Raven.

"After you." Richard said simultaneously opening the door for Kori and Raven who followed.

The three got to the movie theatre and walked up to Garfield who couldn't keep his eyes off Raven. Raven was wearing dark blue jeans with a slimming small black shirt.

"Hey Rae" Garfield said smiling and walking up to her grasping her in a hug, taking in her scent.

"Hey Gar I was kinda nervous you weren't gonna show up." Raven said truthfully, doubting his feelings she keeps hearing about.

"Really? I was thinking that you were going to turn me down." Garfield replied being honest as well.

"I wouldn't do that, I'm excited to be here with you, tonight." Raven said blushing but not looking away from her crush.

"Me too Rae, now I'm not going to be scared to ask you out in the future." Garfield smiled, taking Raven's hand in his own. Hearing those words made Raven feel so much more secure, before she couldn't tell if he liked her or if he was just trying to get in her pants. He likes her so much, and now she can finally be real with herself, and him.

"I really like you Gar, I always have." Raven blurted out as a result of her mind going crazy in thought.

"Raven! I really wish I knew I've pretty much liked you for a whole year! I wish I would've known so I could've asked you out a long time ago!" Garfield smiled, not believing how she really felt this whole time.

"You know now, that's all that matters." Raven smiled at him, leaning closer to him and walking even closer.

"Would you look at that?" Richard smiled at Kori pointing to the happy future couple in front of them holding hands.

"Aww I know, how adorable. I'm glad she found someone to make her happy." Kori said really happy for her best friend.

"She'd say the same to us." Richard said, looking down and smiling at Kori, contentment clear in his eyes.

"She probably would." Kori replied, smiling as Richard opened the door to the theatre for her after buying her ticket.

She walked in with Richard trailing close behind her. The four friends sat in the movie in the order Gar, Raven, Kori then Richard. That way Kori and Raven could talk if they need to but still can talk to their guys semi privately.

Richard and Kori leaned in close to each other, partially because Kori couldn't get enough of his unique cologne. She loved his scent.

"So I heard this Due Date movie is supposed to be really funny I'm glad we're watching it." Kori whispered to Richard.

"I know it's supposed to be really good I'm so glad you're here with me." Richard said in his dreamy way looking straight into Kori's eyes with his own soft light blue ones. There were no words for Richard to describe how happy he was, he honest to God was on a date with his soul mate. He had finally figured out that's what she was to him, from the start and all he could think about after he realized that was how lucky he was to find his perfect soul mate early in life.

"I'm glad I'm here too, you've been really proving yourself so far." Kori replied.

"I know I'm a determined guy but really I'll do whatever it takes." Richard whispered back, noticing the movie was starting.

"Good to know." Kori whispered back, getting comfortable ready to enjoy the movie with her crush.

The movie was funny of course and Richard was having an amazing time. He loved Kori's laugh which he was seeing a lot of in the funny parts. She was so fun to be around and he just honestly couldn't get enough of her. He didn't concentrate too much on the movie but just more on Kori and her reactions to the movie, her laugh was like a song to him and all he could think about was hearing that beautiful song forever and he would be the cause for it.

"Uhh, that would suck being pregnant." Kori whispered to Richard when the movie was viewing the 9 month pregnant wife of Robert Downey Jr's character.

"I know it looks so uncomfortable." Richard replied looking confused and unnerved at the thought of what women have to go through in that subject.

Kori laughed at Richard's reply, "yeah that's why I'm never having kids" Kori giggled, but being totally honest. She never wants kids, she has her cat and her future career to worry about and she really would just die if she got pregnant by anyone, even Richard.

"You never want kids? I think you'd make a great mother." Richard said, smiling at Kori trying to get her stubborn ass to not be so definitive on such big factors in their future relationship.

"I don't think so, but thanks though! This is a cute movie I love both these characters they're hilarious!" Kori said, changing the subject because she wanted off that baby topic.

"I know you would. And you're right these guys are funny as hell I'm glad we picked this movie." Richard said as he noticed Kori turn to continue watching the movie as he did, but one thing never left his mind and was spreading into his thoughts like wild fire.

A baby with Kori. Richard never even thought about kids up until this point and after seeing this movie and knowing he found his soul mate, deep down he wanted nothing more. To share a permanent bond with the love of his life and to have the joys of being a father was all he could think about. 'Richard, you need to stop!' he yelled at himself in thought trying to mentally focus himself to stop all these ridiculous thoughts of him getting Kori pregnant, because she made it clear she didn't want that at all.

Richard sighed at the dead end conclusion to his thought storm, noticing the movie ending.

The two couples got up and began walking to their separate cars, bound for the big party tonight.

"So I could tell you really liked the movie." Richard said to Kori while driving on the interstate, while Kori was applying some make up before the party.

"Yeah, it was really funny and so adorable how far he went to get back to his wife." Kori said, remembering the sweet moments of the movie that all the girls dwell on and wish that could happen for them. 'Just not the pregnant part' Kori thought to herself after thinking about wishing for that movie moment.

"Yeah he really wanted to be there for the birth of his first child, I liked how he got there in the end." Richard replied, hoping to get back on that subject with her to make some headway with her about that.

"Yep so anyways try not to get too drunk this time Richard." Kori smirked, changing the subject once again.

"Haha funny, I should be saying the same to you!" Richard replied, smirking back at her and chuckling at her reaction.

The two arrived at the party and saw Garfield's car knowing their best friend's were inside.

Richard led Kori in after opening the door for her and they strolled over to where Raven and Garfield were sitting, really close.

"Here's a beer my man." Garfield said handing one to Richard while Raven handed one to Kori.

"That movie was so cute huh girl." Raven said, making conversation with her bff.

"I know it was so funny, let's dance." Kori replied, smiling and handing out her hand for Raven to take. Raven took Kori's hand and the two friends went to the dance floor giggling the whole way there.

After a couple hours Kori was pretty wasted, she took a bunch of shots after being challenged because she can't resist a challenge; she has to win, always. Raven was drunk too after doing beer bongs with Garfield and the two were happily making out on the couch off to the far corner side away from the dance floor where they were pretty much alone.

Richard took Kori to the dance floor, pretty tipsy himself ready to feel his beloved dance all over him. Kori grinded on Richard as he felt her body as his hands roamed and caressed her stomach and inner thighs. To say the least, Kori was pretty freaking turned on right now and Richard was going out of his mind with the amount of hormones Kori's rubbing on his area was causing to course through his body.

"Let's go over here." Kori purred, close to Richard's face pushing him out of the dance crowd and into a dark hallway.

Kori locked lips with Richard pushing him against a wall and she began running her hands through his ebony hair.

Richard was in heaven as he touched ever inch of her ass as he pressed her against him even harder, making a moan escape her lips. That's was it.

Richard picked up Kori as he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and he pushed her against the wall not breaking the sealing bond between their lips.

Richard carried her to an obviously empty room, the first one he could find in the dark and laid her on the bed and broke their kiss to just look at her. The moonlight shined on her face through a large window in the room and he hadn't seen a sight more beautiful in his life. He wished he could take a picture of her right now, her hair was messed up, make up a little messed up now, half clothed; this was a moment he really would never forget.

Richard leaned back down and kissed his beloved, as he touched her stomach slowly undoing the buttons to her blouse, one by one.

He took off her shirt to reveal her black bra and then he undid that too. This was just like his dream except so much better, it's unreal. He couldn't believe this was happening right here right now, it was truly his dream come true.

He kissed her neck and made his way to her chest and began rubbing her chest planting random kisses on them. Then leaned up and took his own shirt off and returned to his prize. Kori was moaning this whole time he was fondling her, encouraging him to please her more, she was in pure happiness at this point no matter how drunk she is.

Richard kissed farther down, placing the kisses lower and lower on her slim stomach, until he got to her pants. He unbuckled her pants and started slowly pulling them off of her revealing everything to his delight including her long, perfect legs.

Richard went back up to Kori and locked lips with her, intending to keep it this way for a while as his hand went between Kori's legs slipping a finger inside her. Kori's reaction was a soft moan that Richard could feel through their connected kiss. Richard slid another finger in and began pumping his hand making Kori grab him closer to her. Richard did this for a while until he could literally feel Kori orgasm in his hand and laughed to himself at how quick she was and removed his hand.

"Take me Richard." Kori whispered to him looking him straight in the eyes and startling Richard to no end.

It was almost exactly like his dream, except that little detour. The best sex of his life was about to come as he began pulling down his pants, thinking of the best part next. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked down at her, realizing how drunk she really was as she hiccupped, cutely but not subtly. Richard pulled away.

"W-What's wrong?" Kori questioned, and hiccupped again.

Richard smiled to himself and pulled his pants up and handed Kori her shirt, "Nothing Angel, I just want you to be sober the first time we make love." Richard said to her, every hormone in his head screaming their hatred for the guy.

"ookay." Kori giggled as she put her pants on and tried buttoning her shirt with no success. Richard laughed and got closer to her buttoning all her buttons for her, knowing she's too drunk to concentrate.

Richard led Kori out of the room, just in time for a slow dance.

"Dance with me?" Richard asked holding his hand out for Kori.

"Of course." Kori replied, placing her hand in his own.

The two slow danced and felt that nerve wrecking sensation in their hearts the entire time, pretty much every time their in each other's presence too. They were soul mates, deep down Kori knew and Richard had already come to terms with it. The feelings and energy both were giving off were so strong and so undeniable it's amazing Kori had gone this long in denying it. But no denying it now.

The song ended and Kori asked if Richard could take her home, which of course he obliged. He led her to his car and opened the door for her, and heading back to her dorm rooms.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Richard started, concentrating on the road but wanting her to know something important "Kori I don't want you to feel bad about me not accepting to have sex with you but I did it because…I love you." Richard's heart was in his throat as he glanced next to him after hearing no response.

Kori was sleeping and didn't hear any of it, to the disappointment of the man next to her. She was so tired and just passed out on the seat before he even got into his side of the car, it was just dark and he didn't notice, but he noticed now.

"Good one Grayson." Richard said aloud to himself, realizing the stupidity of how corny he really was turning out to be for her.

He got to her dorm and picked her up and walked her up the stairs to her dorm, he opened it and carried her to her bed and laid her down.

"Good night my angel." Richard said as he kissed her on the forehead, noticing her eyes opening and she sat up a little to kiss him on the lips.

Kori broke away after a couple of seconds and smiled to the man above her, "thanks Richard, good night." She said to him, lying back down to fall asleep.

Richard beamed as he left her room and her dorm, full of absolute bliss about how things were turning out for him and the love of his life.


	14. Kori's birthday

Life was perfect according to Richard, ever since Kori he's felt overall stronger, better and most of all happier. It had been 6 months since Kori had given Richard his first chance and he had not even remotely came close to letting her down, he was a gentleman now for her. They've been inseparable and Richard knew she was the one and deep down she knows it too. Then the most amazing thing happened at a party Kori and Richard attended a month after the chance, Kitten attempted to seduce Richard and Kori had called him her boyfriend! Richard savored that moment, knowing they were definitely together now so he knew he couldn't mess anything up, especially today because today is Kori's birthday.

Richard had bought the perfect promise ring for her, a big diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it, a ring that would take any girl's breathe away; what can he say, he has good taste when it comes to getting presents for his beloved.

Richard walked up to Kori and Raven's dorm and knocked on the door awaiting an answer.

"Hey Rich!" Raven said opening the door for her best friend.

"Hey! Is Kori awake?" Richard smiled, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Well it's Kori and it's 12 so what do you think?" Raven joked, she was so much happier these days thanks to Gar. They've been together for a little over 6 months and were more than enjoying each other as a couple. They were good together and the happiness they brought into each other's lives' showed on their faces every single day. Richard was happy for his best friend to say the least.

"True, so how are you and Gar?" Richard asked, making conversation.

"We're really good; our anniversary is next Monday so I'm excited about that, he's taking me out to dinner." Raven said beaming at the thought of her future date.

"Sounds really nice I hope you have a nice time Rae" Richard replied, smiling, "so, do you think I could use the apartment for the day to spend Kori's birthday with her?" Richard finished, hoping she would oblige.

"Of course, I'll go hang out with Gar when she wakes up." Raven said smiling when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket already knowing who was texting her.

"Hey guys." Kori said, walking out of her room holding Dixie in her arms.

"Wow babe I'm surprised you're up this early!" Richard exclaimed, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I know right, Dixie woke me up." Kori chuckled walking over to Richard and embracing him in a hug and taking his hand, "come on, let's go sleep a little more I'm still tired."

"Yes mam!" Richard replied, following his girlfriend to her bed room.

Richard took off his shirt and pants and climbed into the soft, warm bed with Kori. She snuggled next to him taking in his scent and letting the contentment soak in. She loved being so close to him but there was only one problem, now she wasn't sleepy anymore.

Kori looked up at Richard who looked longingly back at her and she locked lips with him in a passionate kiss. They continued kissing as he slowly made his way to lay on top of her and between her legs, massaging her thighs as he kissed her with everything he has.

Kori couldn't take it, she hadn't had sex in so long and she was unsure she could wait any longer. Richard hadn't pressured her to do anything, let alone even bring up the sex subject; he was waiting for her which she respected. Especially since it's been six months and they still haven't had sex, but now she was thinking he waited long enough.

Richard planted kisses on her neck and made his way down farther, trailing his searing hot kisses on her breastplate while simultaneously taking off her bra. He was having the best time with her perfect pair of breasts, touching and suckling them to his girl's satisfaction.

After a while of feeling each other's body's and getting even more familiar and comfortable Kori whispered in his ear, "I'm ready."

Richard's stomach filled with butterflies as he realized what was about to happen, he was about to physically show his love for her.

He pulled down her panties after he rid himself of his own boxers, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked up to see her face, smiling in that way she does that makes his entire heart melt. Richard leaned down and kissed his beloved on the lips and nuzzled his cheek to her cheek, "I love you" he whispered as he thrust into her body for the first time.

She felt amazing, just as he imagined only a million and one times better. Kori gasped at how large he was but soon the euphoria of the situation was getting to her, fast. Richard pulled in and out with a lot of force which made Kori cry out with pleasure. As Richard got a pace with his thrusts deep into her core, Kori panted and moaned at the hard contact she was experiencing.

Richard's sensations were taking over his body as he felt her soft walls contract around his member inside her. He was finally making love to the love of his life. He was showing her exactly how much she means to him by giving her his body and soul. It was hard to imagine how different he was before he met her, but he has to say, he loved his life now because Kori was in it. He wouldn't trade her for the world; in fact he would blow up the world for her!

Richard had amazing accuracy and kept this long, tough pace for about an hour making Kori tired but definitely satisfied. He had felt her orgasm a couple times and Richard had to concentrate so hard on not to cum just yet, holding out for her for just a little longer. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever and feel these feelings for the rest of his life, and he will make sure he will.

Kori screamed Richard's name succumbing to her climax, signaling his own in the process, pouring his seed into her without further notice and pulled out of her. He held her close to his body, trying to make her feel warm and loved. Kori looked up at Richard, looking deep into his eyes, "I love you too."

Richard beamed at his love and kissed her on the forehead, "one second!" he said getting out of bed and onto the floor looking for his present for her that was in his pant pocket. After getting said present he got back into bed.

"Kori," he started, and then he pulled out a little box and opened it for her, "happy birthday." He finished smiling at his girlfriend, loving the reaction on her face. She absolutely loved it, hey what girl wouldn't?

"Kori," he started again, taking the ring out of the box "I want you to think of this birthday present as also a promise ring to you. This ring is a symbol of my love for you and a symbol of my promise that one day I want to marry you and raise a family together. I know this may seem soon but I really do love you and know that deep down we're meant to be." Richard said all these sweet things while putting it on Kori's ring finger, hoping now some of the guys would stop hitting on her, then again maybe he won't count on that.

"Richard, I love it. Thank you so much. I think you've proven to be such a good guy which is why we're together and as long as you're always this way then there is nothing more I want than to spend my life with you, and only you." Kori replied sweetly, kissing Richard on the lips.

"I love you Angel." Richard said cuddling with his now tired girlfriend, thanks to him.

"I love you too baby" Kori replied, drifting off to sleep. She snuggled against Richard who felt so at home with her in his arms that he fell asleep pretty fast himself, which isn't like him at all. The dinner that Richard had cooked for her birthday at his place would have to wait, right now all that he could think about was how perfect things right now were, and how they'd stay that way forever.

But things are never perfect for long.


	15. The Shocker

Another month had passed and everything had been perfect in both relationships, but classes were starting to end which meant a shit load of work and finals to worry about.

"I am so fucking sick of this!" Kori vented to Raven throwing her notebook across the room, "Mr. Sanders loads me up with so much work I can barely breathe let alone do my work for my FOUR other classes!"

Kori was pacing, starting to let the anxiety of all she had to do in a little bit of time. Kori was a straight A student and of course cared about her grades but it's kind of hard to pass a class with an instructor that's out to get you.

"It's okay Kori you're smart you'll get it done." Raven comforted, knowing exactly what she was going through because she was too.

Tears started streaming down Kori's eyes, "I just…am trying so hard but I can't take. it" she said in between sobs.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "you're awfully emotional lately, what's going on? Is everything okay with you and Richard?"

"Yeah everything's perfect, I told you I'm just stressed." Kori said still crying slightly.

"It's just I've never seen you cry before." Raven said, noticing the reaction on her face.

"I never cry maybe I'm just gonna start my period soon." Kori said, reasoning with the strange occurrence too.

"Are you pregnant?" Raven asked, getting straight to the point.

Kori busted out laughing, "of course not Raven, I could never be pregnant." She said, still chuckling at the thought. Kids, yeah right.

"So it's physically impossible?" Raven asked, digging deeper.

"Well I guess it's physically possible but I'm never having kids Rae so no way." Kori said sternly, this convo was getting kind of serious now, which was making things pretty weird.

"Take a test girl, know for sure." Raven replied, sounding harsh but knowing it's for the best to know for certain.

"I don't need to, I'm not pregnant." Kori said crossing her arms.

"Have you and Richard had sex yet?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah but that doesn't automatically meant that I am." Kori replied.

"Kori there's a chance, take a test I have one in my bathroom." Raven said getting up and walking over to her bathroom to get it.

Raven walked back and handed Kori the test, "take it, please. If it's negative then there's nothing to worry about and we'll both go out for a drink." Raven said trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine." Kori said, taking the test and walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Kori took the test and was waiting for the results. "Uh, could this take any longer? Such a waste of time." Kori mumbled to herself, mad that she was actually really nervous to look at that stick again. 'Please, let it be negative. Please, please, please.' She thought as she realized three minutes had passed.

Kori took a deep breathe convincing herself she was going to look at a negative sign. She picked up the stick and comprehended loud and clear what was happening.

It was positive. Kori was pregnant, the one thing she vowed to never be and never let happen. Tears streamed down her eyes big time as she sat on the bathroom floor holding her head in her arms. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening, the one thing she didn't want to happen, she couldn't have happen.

One thing was for sure, she knew there was no way she could keep this child.

"Are you okay? What did it say?" Raven asked walking in and seeing the grief stricken girl on the floor, face red and puffy from crying more.

Raven picked up the test to answer her own question, looking down at Kori feeling so sorry for her. She sat down next to Kori holding the girl while she cried for literally an hour until they heard a knock at the door.

"Oh my god. That's probably Richard, Raven what do I do? I can't tell him." Kori said starting to freak out.

"You have to tell him, together you'll decide what to do." Raven replied getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to reveal Richard.

"Hey" Richard said, walking into the room.

"Hey I'm going to head over to Gar's, you and Kori have a lot of talking to do, she's in her bathroom." Raven said sternly, alerting him the tone of what was going on.

Richard was puzzled and thought of anything he did that she could be mad about and he honestly couldn't think of anything. Richard was so nervous walking into the bathroom and saw a sobbing Kori on the floor.

"Kori! What happened, are you okay?" Richard said sitting down next to her, pulling her to him in an embrace.

After a couple seconds Kori pulled away, looking down summoning the courage of what she had to say next.

"Richard, I'm pregnant." Kori said, busting out into a new line of tears.

Hearing those words made Richard so excited, his dream was coming true but he did feel bad at how upset she was which is why he acted shocked instead of over the freakin moon about this wonderful news.

"Kori I'm so sorry, this is probably all my fault." Richard said trying to make her feel better by putting the blame on himself.

"No Richard it's both of our fault." Kori said, really disappointed in herself.

"well what do you want to do about it?" Richard asked, hoping that now the time has come she would want to keep the baby they created together.

"I have to get an abortion." Kori said, sounding like she had already made up her mind.

"Wait, you can't get an abortion Kori." Richard replied, shocked at her reply.

"Why not? I can't have a child Richard, I really can't." Kori said, starting to get a little mad.

"Seriously why don't you want kids Kori? This is my baby too and I hope I get a say in what happens to him or her." Richard replied, making his point clear to her, he wasn't about to give up this easily.

"Don't do that! Him or her talk, Richard I don't want a baby end of story." Kori said, anger in her voice.

"Why don't you want kids? Please answer my question." Richard asked, with worry in his eyes looking straight into hers, wanting the honest truth answer.

"Richard…uh, fine. I don't want kids because I don't want my child to go through the same pain I went through as a kid with my parents. Don't you see? I can't have kids because I don't want their childhood to end up like mine and most of all I don't want to end up like my mother and do what she did to me." Kori finished, she had never told anybody of this but she had now and she hoped that Richard would just give the go ahead for the abortion.

"Kori," Richard started, taking her hand, "you're not your mother, you're so strong and beautiful inside and out, you have a huge heart and you can open that up to anyone, especially your own baby; I promise you, we can do this." Richard replied, trying to convince her that this is a blessing not a problem.

"You're so sweet but I can't handle a baby Richard, please don't fight me on this." Kori said back, moved by his sweetness but annoyed at his stubbornness.

"Kori," Richard started, resting his hand on her abdomen, "this baby growing inside you right now is proof of our love. We can do this together and I promise you right here, right now that you will never regret this decision." Richard was saying anything he could to make headway on this, he wanted this baby with her more than anything in this world and he would convince her if it was the last thing he did.

"But I'm too young, I'm only 21." Kori protested, not wanting to crush Richard's heart but wanting her way in this huge decision.

"So, girls have had kids at so much younger, you're an adult and we can financially afford him or her." Richard said, smiling at the last part he said, he hoped it would be a girl.

"That's them, if they can handle it good for them but Richard…I don't know if I can." Kori said, tears falling down her face again.

"Yes we can babe, you have me and in 9 months we'll have our baby and I promise I'll make it as easy for you as possible. I'll change all the diapers and let you sleep in like I know you like to do." Richard said smiling uncontrollably at her, the thought of caring for their child was making him even more excited for the day to come.

Kori smirked; he was really being so sweet. Maybe he was right, she's not her mother and she would never treat her child the way she was treated, she hoped he was right.

"Please Kori, we're having a baby, we should be celebrating." Richard said, holding her in his arms.

"Celebrating? This is the worst possible thing that could've happened I just want to curl up in a corner and cry." Kori said, annoyed at how happy he was about this.

Kori stood up, "and it's your entire fault! We didn't use protection the first time and now I'm paying for it right now!" Kori yelled at him.

"Kori that's just your hormones talking, you'll be a great mother and I'll be here with you every step of the way." Richard comforted, trying to get her to calm down.

"No, I'm not gonna be a mother because we're not keeping this baby." Kori stated, fully intent on keeping her position on this.

"Kori why? There's no reason why we shouldn't raise this child together!" Richard yelled, getting mad at how much she didn't care for their own baby.

"Um, because I don't want to!" Kori yelled back.

"Well I do and if you want to be that way the least you can do is have the baby and sign over full custody to me so I can raise her." Richard yelled back, letting her know right here right now that there will be no abortion.

"You would really raise this baby all on your own for the next 18 years?" Kori questioned, impressed at how intent he really was.

"Yes I would." Richard replied, completely serious.

"Wow I didn't know how strongly you felt for this baby…" Kori said trailing off, looking down at her stomach.

"Kori I've already fallen in love with our baby from the moment you told me, so I'll do anything to keep her." Richard said trying to change her mind.

"Why do you keep saying her?" Kori asked.

"Because I have a feeling it's a girl." Richard replied, smiling that gorgeous smile of his at his beloved.

"If anything, I'd want a boy." Kori said.

"You're so difficult today babe," Richard chuckled, "but just know that you're wrong, a dad always knows."

"I think it would be more accurate to say a mother always knows, you know like mother knows best." Kori said, smiling at Richard playfully arguing with him now.

"I guess we'll have to see." Richard replied, embracing her in a hug.

"I still don't know Richard, this is the last thing I want and need." Kori said back.

"trust me babe, everything will turn out perfect. Please, I'm begging you let's keep this baby." Richard said, hoping after everything he said that she finally caved on this critical decision.

Kori was silent for a couple seconds, "okay." She said softly, looking down at the floor in a frenzy of thoughts of the future, both bad and good.

Richard smiled like he never had in his life. The love of his life was having his child, could anything be more perfect? He was truly happy in his life, something he's never felt before and he wouldn't give this up for anything. Now all he had to do was protect her and their child with his life, forever. That was something he was up for, but not something he expected to fail.


End file.
